Sasuke's Assistant
by Sakurahar100
Summary: When Sakura gets fired from her job she gets Naruto to convince his friend to give Sakura a job. The job he chooses Sasuke's assistant. Sakura Haruno was about to change this guy's life forever. Please read!
1. I'm Fired?

**Author's Note: Hey guys this is my first story, so please be nice. Reviews are always welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 1: **_**I'm Fired?**_

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

Today started as a pretty normal day. I was at my job wearing my uniform, a black t-shirt with a picture of a cup full of coffee and steam rising from it and some black shorts that were a little too short then I would have liked. I got a job here because I needed to pay for my house somehow, I couldn't rely on my parents forever.

I started working ever since I got out high school and was in college. I majored in business management and minored in music. I'm currently 22 years old and working in a successful café. I always get great tips, because the customers love me and some of my female co-workers say it's because of the shorts I wear.

But it's not like I want to wear these shorts! One time a customer spilled coffee on my jeans and so my boss gave me some shorts to wear. And that day we had more male customers than usual and my boss figured it was the because of the shorts. So from then on he told me if I wanted to get more tips from customers I should keep wearing shorts, and that's how it started.

"Sakura!" a familiar male voice yelled and I snapped out of my daydream.

"Oh hey Naruto," I replied. "What would you like today? Oh wait let me guess. Ramen?"

"I actually didn't come here to eat, but nice guess," Naruto walked to me. "I came here to tell you that your mom called me and told me to tell you to start looking for a better job."

"What's wrong with this one?" Even though I studied business I loved it here so I stayed even after I got my major, plus I'm the best waitress here.

"Your mom says that you should go look for a job that has to do with what they paid for you to study," Naruto said all this with an expression on his face as if he was trying to remember what she said.

"Yea, but I can't just leave all this behind," I put my hands out so he knew that I was talking about the café.

"I have a friend who owns a huge cooperation; I can convince him to give you a job."

"Sakura," my boss was standing at door of office and waved his hand gesturing for me to come inside.

"Coming!" I said to him excitingly then turned to Naruto again, "I'll see you later Naruto," I then waved goodbye and headed to the office.

When I was finally inside my boss shut the door and gestured for me to sit. He was wearing the same shirt as I was and wearing khakis. He was a bit older than I was but I have to admit he wasn't bad on the eyes, not that I would go for him though that would totally inappropriate.

I mentally slapped myself for even thinking he was descent-looking and took my seat. "What's going on?" I asked him curiously. I was hoping he would give a promotion considering how popular I am in the café with the customers.

"Sakura, you are nonetheless the best employee I have….." my eyes were wide with anticipation, "but…" but why but? "I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go."

"I'm fired?" my eyes were wide again, but this time it was of dis-belief.

"I'm sorry Sakura I had to make some very hard decisions and this is one of them."

"Oh," I felt my eyes start to tear up.

"Listen, I'll make sure to make a wonderful recommendation for you. You are a very smart girl and plus you studied to be in business not to be as a waitress for the rest of your life. The other workers aren't as talented or as smart as you are."

"Ok," the tears were definitely going to come now, but I held it in a little longer. I stood up and headed for the door.

"Sakura?" I turned around to look at my former boss, "I hope we could still keep in touch after this." He had a smirk on his face that was sort of creepy.

"S-Sure." I finally exited the café. And texted my two best friends to meet me at the park near the high school.

* * *

I was right now in a tight hug from Ino Yamanaka and Naruto Uzumaki.

Ino has always been there when I needed her most, sure we get into arguments but I still love her. I've known her ever since I could remember. I met Naruto in the café one day and we just hit it off and became friends like that. Not typically how best friends are made but hey he made my day.

After they let go me, I started to wipe the tears that were falling from my eyes. I'm so pathetic, here I am 22 years old crying like a baby. I have no job, no boyfriend, and NO LIFE. Okay that was a little dramatic but still true.

"Thanks guys. I can't believe I got fired," I finally said after 5 minutes of crying and soaking every bit of Ino's top.

"Yea, but hey it's their loss. You're smart, young, and hot! You can get any other job you want," said my female friend.

"Yea and I could still call my friend I'm sure he'll give you a job," Naruto said with that huge smile of his.

"Thanks Naruto, I would really appreciate it," I agreed to let Naruto get me a new job. Maybe this day was a wakeup call telling me that I have move on from that little café and be something, no someone, bigger and better.

Look out world! Sakura Haruno is going to take you by storm!

**Author's note: Well that's the first chapter. Please leave reviews and if you have any questions feel free to ask me.**


	2. We Don't Hire Friends

**Author's Note: So I just want to make something clear, Sakura is 22 now so she does have boobs. They may not be big, but they are not flat. Another thing, Sasuke's parents are alive! Not dead, so yea Sasuke is still going to be a jerk but not because of his parent's death but for another reason. Thank You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: We Don't Hire Friends**

**Naruto's POV:**

I am on my way to Uchiha Cooperation and ask Sasuke if he can give Sakura a job. I just hope Sasuke is in a good mood, a couple days ago he started freaking out because Itachi is making him go to a boring business meeting.

Sasuke and Itachi both own the cooperation, even though their dad only wanted Itachi to own it. Itachi never wanted to have a burden of owning a huge business and he knew that it was Sasuke who dreamed of owning it, so before Itachi signed the contract he got his father to agree to make Sasuke co-owner.

I finally got here and made my way upstairs to Sasuke's office. I took the elevator just because the building is really tall and I don't want to be there all sweaty when I ask for a favor. When the elevator stops on the top floor I get out and immediately go to my best friend's office. I open the door shocked to see that it was empty.

"Naruto?" I turn around to see Itachi wearing a loose shirt and jeans.

"Itachi, where's Sasuke?" I asked while looking around.

"He's at a business meeting right now. I thought he told you about it," Oh that's right it was today. Damn, I thought it was yesterday. "What did you need him for?"

"Well, you see, uh, I was wondering if, uh," I was stuttering like an idiot, because I had no idea how Itachi would respond to it. "Can you guys can give my friend a job?"

"We don't hire friends here Naruto," damn, I have to think of something quick. Then it hit me.

"Yea, but she is not Sasuke's friend, she's mine, and in fact Sasuke has never met her before. Plus she has a major in business management so she'll be great for any job you give her."

"….."

"Uh," he didn't respond is that a bad sign?

"So your friend is a woman?" What the hell? That's what he was thinking about?

"Yea, her name is Sakura Haruno."

"I think that she will be a wonderful addition to our company."

"Wait, but why does it matter if she's a girl?"

"Because you've met my brother he needs a woman in his life even if it's just a co-worker."

"Okay? So does this mean she's hired?" I asked with my eyes wide.

"Well first I'm going to have to call Sasuke and make sure he's okay with it," with that being said he gets his phone from his pocket and starts dialing numbers, most likely Sasuke's.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

Man, this has got to be the most boring meeting ever! Right now we just took a small intermission while the host got his materials in order.

_Bssss Bssss_ I feel something vibrating in the pocket of my pants. Someone was calling me. I took one look my phone and saw that Itachi is the one who is calling, so I answered, "This better be important!"

"Well your friend has told me about a very interesting person who is looking for a job and before I say anything I wanted to get your input."

"What friend?"

"Naruto of course."

"He knows that we don't hire friends."

"That's what I told him but it seems that this is his friend and not yours. So we wouldn't really be hiring a friend," I was about to ask him for more information when I see everyone heading back inside the meeting room. It seems the intermission is over.

"Look Itachi, whatever it is handle it yourself I have to go now, bye," I hung up.

* * *

**Naruto's POV:**

I'm outside Itachi's office where he told me to wait while he was on the phone; he told me that he wanted the answer to be a surprise to me.

"Naruto, come inside."

I go inside to find Itachi smirking, "What did he say?" I asked curiously.

"He said to handle it myself, so you can go tell your friend that she's hired."

"That's great! Sakura will be so happy!"

"Tell her that she starts Monday at 7:00 a.m. And because Sasuke said to handle this, she's going to be his assistant."

"Okay! Thanks!" I was so happy for her I couldn't wait to tell her the truth. I practically ran out of the building and to my car. I texted Sakura to meet me at Ichiraku's.

* * *

**Sakura's POV: **

I'm here at Ichiraku's, Naruto's favorite restaurant, waiting for Naruto. I wonder what he wants. Maybe he has an answer from his friend.

"SAKURAAAAAAA!" I turned around to a very happy (and sweaty) Naruto.

"Naruto, why are you all covered in sweat?"

"Oh I, uh, pushed my car over here," he panted

"What happened to it?"

"It ran out of gas half way here."

"Did you forget to fill up the tank?"

"Yea, but anyways I got great news!"

"What is it?"

"You know how I have that friend that owns a business company?"

"Yea."

"You got a job there! You start on Monday at 7 a.m."

"Oh my god! Naruto thank you!" I hugged Naruto as tightly as I could.

"You're welcome!" he said returning the hug. "Oh by the way you are going to be Sasuke's assistant."

"Whoa, hold up," I let go of Naruto and faced him. "Sasuke Uchiha?" he nodded. "He's your friend?"

"Yes he is."

"Oh wow! Doesn't he own the biggest Cooperation in Konoha with his brother?"

"Yup, that's him."

Oh wow, this is great. It looks my life is already starting to come together. I can't wait 'til Monday.

* * *

**Author's note: Yea okay, so Itachi never really wanted to be part of the Uchiha business. He thought it was really boring (this is why he doesn't take it seriously and wears casual clothing at work instead of wearing a business suit like how Sasuke does). **

**His father wouldn't allow Sasuke to own it because he was too young at the time and Itachi was like his favorite child. So Itachi told his dad that he will only take part in the family company if Sasuke can do it with him. So that's how both of them got to share ownership.**

**Hope that answers any questions you guys might have. Please review **


	3. My First Day

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! Oh and by the way Sakura's hair reaches her chest, just to let you know. Anyways, here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Thank You**

* * *

**Chapter 3: My First Day**

**Sakura's POV:**

It's 5:02 a.m. right now in less than two hours I'm starting my new job. Ino is in my room with me helping me choose the right outfit to wear.

"Ok, you have to wear something that is extremely sexy yet very professional," Ino said this while looking through my clothes.

"Why do I have to wear something sexy?"

"Because you are gonna be working with that mega honkawod, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh come on he's not that attractive."

"Have you seen him?"

"Well, no. But that doesn't mean I should be dressing up for a guy that may or may not be a _honkawod."_

"Trust me, he's hot."

"Yea, well even if he is he is going to be my boss not someone I could flirt with."

"Oh, here wear this," She got one of my dresses from the closet on tossed it to me.

"Okay," I went to the bathroom to put on the dress. The dress was a short-sleeve black dress that went to my knees and hugged onto my curves. I got out to show Ino.

"Hmm, it needs something. Umm," she started looking through my closet again. "Ah, here we go."

"A belt?"

"Yea, that way it shows how small your waist is."

"Ok," and with that I put the belt on. "Better?"

"Um," Ino is eyeing me and then pulls the belt more up so it is almost right under my breasts. "There! Now let's get you some shoes." And she goes back to my closet.

"I'll start getting my hair and make-up ready."

"Okay!"

I start pulling my bangs out of the way with a silver sparkly hairclip, I curl the tips of my hair, and then apply some cover-up. I put a thin layer of eyeliner on my eyelid and then put on some mascara. "Okay, have you found the shoes yet?"

"Yup!" She pulls out some silver glittery high-heels that match my hair clip. I take them and put them on. Ino looks at me with a smile on her face, "You look amazing!"

"Thank you!" I check the time and see that it's 6:24 a.m. "Oh my gosh, I need to get going! Thanks Ino!" I run out of the door, quickly get my purse, and hurry into my car. I cannot be late for my first day!

* * *

I finally make it to Uchiha coop. and go inside to be stopped by a handsome man wearing casual clothing and his hair being tied back.

"Hi, you must be Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you," I nodded with a nervous smile on my face. "I'm Itachi Uchiha, your new boss. Come I'll give you a tour."

"Okay," he was showing where the kitchen is, the break room, and just about everything else. He was also telling me about their dress codes, harassment policy, and their dating policy.

"You can date anyone you like as long as it doesn't distract them from their work."

"Oh, really?"

"Yea, you sound surprised."

"Well, I mean in my last job we had a very strict dating policy. It was more like a no dating policy, if you dated anyone from work you were immediately fired. And I thought because this is such a huge business, I just…"

"You thought we would be stricter," I nodded at his statement. "Well if that were the case I wouldn't really be wearing jeans, now would I?"

"I guess not," I said this while remembering what he told me about the dress code.

"_You can wear anything you like just as long you are able to do your work in it, and it doesn't distract others."_

"Well I should probably introduce you to our staff."

"Okay," we started walking into the cafeteria and he introduced me to the cooks and then we went off to the break room and he introduced some janitors,secretaries, and publicist.

"This is Karin, she is one of our best secretaries."

"Nice to meet you," I said while extending my hand.

"Like wise," she reached out and shook my hand.

"This is Suigetsu, he is Sasuke's publicist," Itachi gestured to a man that had pointy teeth and light colored hair, white almost.

"Hi!" I said almost too happily.

"Hi, I take it we will be seeing a lot of each other," he took my hand and lightly kissed it, I blushed at this.

"And this is Jugo, he is our financial advisor. He also like our therapist." Itachi then looked at a huge man and waved his hand. The large man walked over to us and I have to literally look up to see his face.

"Hi, I-I'm Sakura."

"Hello, nice to meet you," he had a very kind smile on his face and shook my hand.

"Okay, now I think you only have to meet Sasuke now. Come follow me," He turned around and headed for the elevator and I quickly followed him. We were on the third floor and had to go to the sixth floor where Itachi's and Sasuke's office were located. "So," I turned to look at him. "Tell me about yourself."

"Oh well I'm 22 years old, I went to Konoha University, and I….."

"Konoha University? Only braniacs are accepted there. I'm impressed."

"Yea, but that was all in my application. So I thought you should already know?"

"Well Naruto told me all I needed to hear so would want to hire you."

"Like what?" I looked at him with my eyes wide.

"Well, like how you majored in business management."

"That's all?"

"Yea, well he also told me that you were a female…"

"Wait what does me being a female have anything to do with it?"

"Well you see my brother is also 22 years old and he needs a woman in his life even if it is just a co-worker. I told the exact same thing to Naruto."

"Oh, well what about Karin?"

"Karin? Oh well she's just our secretary and I mean she doesn't get spend a lot of time with Sasuke. And you will get to spend a whole lot more time with him now, since you'll be his assistant."

"Oh, well what would be doing? I mean I was never an assistant before."

"Well you would assist."

"Well of course, but…"

"You will just be helping Sasuke as much you can so he can manage the cooperation a little better."

"Oh well does that mean I will be helping you as well?"

"No, you will only be assisting Sasuke, because he is the one who does a lot of the work. Before I can do anything he's already working on it."

"Oh ok."

"Yup, well here is his office," whoa, how did I not notice that we walked out of the elevator already? He opened the door to reveal a gorgeous man in his desk talking to someone.

"Okay, sounds good. Yea, bye," He hung up the phone and looked at Itachi. "May I help you?" He said while rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I would like you to meet your new assistant Sakura Haruno."

"Hi nice to finally meet you. I heard so many things about you."

"Same here," he stood up and extended his arm. I took it he shook my hand.

"Well I better be going now. Don't have too much fun now," Itachi left and shut the door behind him.

"So, uh, what can I do for you first?" I asked him as nicely as I could.

"You can start my taking a seat and not bothering me," he said this very coldly.

"O-Ok," I took the seat in front of him and just sat.

* * *

For two hours I was just sitting in the chair because Sasuke wouldn't tell me to do anything, he would just on the phone or on the computers sending e-mails. He's even on the phone now! Ugh! This is so boring it's getting me mad.

"Alright, sounds good, yea Thursday morning, ok bye," he hung up the phone then looked at me as though he doesn't know what do to with me.

"Ok, I have been sitting here for hours! Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Not really"

"Well, then since we are going to spend a lot of our time together, we should get know each other. I'll start. Um, let's see, oh um I have known Naruto ever since I worked at the café. I worked there for about 5 years. And I graduated from Konoha University earlier this year. Now you."

"….." He stayed quiet, just kept looking at me curiously.

"Um, when I was younger my forehead used to be too big but then when I turned 15 I grew into it so it looks normal sized."

"…" still nothing.

"Uh, because of my forehead being too big when I was little my friend used to call me Forehead girl," this time he smirked.

"Forehead girl huh?"

"Yea, but she doesn't call me that anymore."

"Well that's great," he was going to go back to his computer when I asked,

"Aren't you going to say anything about yourself?"

"You might have said that we should get to know each other, but I never agreed," he smirked and I was getting mad. This guy is a real jerk! First he gets me bored out of mind and then he lets me tell him about my forehead problem and he tells me nothing!

"Listen okay, it's obvious that you're not too happy with me working with you so I'll just go and ask Itachi if there's another…."

"Karin should have some paperwork for me can you go get it," I stared at him wide eyed. Does he not want me to get a different job? Does he want me to be his assistant? "Well, go on."

"Oh right, I'll be right back," I started to blush and went to the elevator to go to the floor where Karin is located.

My first day? Boring, but interesting.

* * *

**Author's note: How do you guys like it? Well Sasuke isn't too happy that he got stuck with Sakura, but it is sort of his fault. Kinda, sorta, whatever. Anyways, please review .**


	4. Date?

**Author's Note: Hey guys here is Chapter 4 of Sasuke's Assistant. **

**Disclaimer****: ****I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Date? **

**Sakura's POV:**

It had been two weeks since my first day. And it's been pretty much the same. There are a few times when we would talk but he wouldn't really respond. Ino left before I came from work my first day and just came back from Sunagakure, where she went for a photo-shoot. So I was telling her about what happened.

"So let me get this straight," Ino is walking around my living room, while I'm just sitting on my couch. "You were about to leave and ask for a different job, when Sasuke stopped you."

"For the hundredth time, yes," I let out a heavy sigh. I should never tell her about it now she's going to jump to conclusions.

"You know what this means don't you?"

"What?" wait for it, wait for it.

"It means that he loves you!"

"Okay, first of all we just met two weeks ago. He can't love me," I stood up so she knows that I'm serious.

"Maybe not love, but he obviously likes you."

"How would you know?"

"Well first of all, he didn't want to get another job. Second of all, he loved what you were wearing."

"Where did you get the idea that he liked what I was wearing?"

"Sakura, who wouldn't have like what you were wearing?"

"Well, I should start going to work now. Bye." I waved goodbye at Ino and went into my car. Today I'm wearing a long-sleeve white blouse with a pencil that started from my waist and ended a little above my knees. I had my hair tied back into a ponytail with the tips curled and my bangs were covering my forehead. I had a thin line of eyeliner on my eyelid again and wore the same mascara, but this time I put a soft pink lip gloss.

* * *

I was heading to the elevator when I bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there."

"It's fine. Hey you're Sakura aren't you?"

"Yea, that's me."

"It's Suigetsu remember?"

"Oh yea. Nice to see you again."

"Yea were you heading to Sasuke's office?"

"Yea I was how did you know?"

"Well you're his assistant."

"Oh right," I blushed and turned my head a little to try and hide it.

"Oh well can you tell Sasuke that he will need to be seen in Mr. Sushi's eating," Mr. Sushi is a very famous restaurant in Konoha.

"May I ask why?"

"Well you see Uchiha Cooperation gave Mr. Sushi a loan so it could keep its business. So far it's going okay, but not as much people as we were hoping for. So Sasuke has to be seen eating in that restaurant so more people would come in."

"Oh okay, sounds goods. I'll tell him."

"Thank you. Oh and tell him to bring a date," he walked away and I stepped into the elevator. I wonder who Sasuke might bring. Maybe he'll bring Karin. Wait why do I even care he's my boss, nothing more nothing less.

I walked into Sasuke's office to see Karin sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know I was interrupting something."

"No it's fine Karin was just leaving anyways," Karin looked at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"But Sasuke I…" Karin pleaded but was cut off by Sasuke.

"Karin, I need to get my work done. I'm not going to have someone like you stop me," ouch. That was harsh. Karin left and then I noticed that Karin's shirt was really low you can almost see her nipple. Not that I was staring or anything. "Sakura, close the door."

"Oh sure," I closed the door and then took the seat that was facing Sasuke. "W-What was going on before I came?" Sasuke looked at me with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Oh, nothing really. Karin was just telling me about some information about a meeting."

"Oh ok."

"Why do you ask?" this time he had a smirk on his face, "Were you thinking it was something else?"

"Well I mean just the way that she was sitting and her how her shirt was. I just assumed that…" I was blushing now really bad too.

"Assumed what?"

"Well you know," I was hoping that I wouldn't have to say it out loud.

"No I don't know," he had that smirk on his face again. He's playing with me. That jerk!

"Do you and Karin have a thing?" I was still blushing. Why did I ask that?

"No. Why, are you jealous?" still smirking.

"No! Just curious. I mean her shirt was so low you could almost see her whole boob! And then she was sitting on your desk leaning towards you. I'm pretty that she wants your attention, badly."

"Yes her shirt was low but that's how she always dresses when I see her. Plus she always sits on the edge of my desk even when I tell her not to."

"So does she have like a crush on you?"

"How should I know? And anyways we are not being paid to focus on my love life."

"Why did you change the subject so quickly?"

"Because I'm your boss and I'm telling you to drop it," I was about to say something but decided to just leave it alone. I mean why do I even care if she's sort of like his sextrary. "So what took you so long to get here?"

"Oh I bumped into Suigetsu on my way to the elevator and he told me tell you that you have to be seen at Mr. Sushi's eating."

"Oh ok did he give any specific time?"

"Um, no but he also said that you should go with a date."

"Oh I see. Well then I better get to work now."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Sit there and shut up," this got me mad. I almost forgot that he was a jerk.

"What are you working on?"

"I thought I told you to be quiet."

"Are those budget reports?" he looked at me curiously.

"Yea they are."

"Do you need help with them I'm really good at it?"

"No, I got this under control."

"Nonsense!" I pulled my chair right next to Sasuke and gestured for him to move over a little. He looked at me like I was insane and opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but moved anyways. I smiled victoriously and scooted a little more next to him so I can get a better look at the stacks of paper.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

Sakura has been helping me with the budget reports even though I told her not to. What is it with her anyways? She is really stubborn and so confusing.

First she's asking about Karin. Like if I would be with Karin, I mean she's not ugly but she's not my type. Then she sits really close to me, close enough that I can smell her hair. Her hair smelled good so I didn't really mind it that much.

But why does she have to be so annoying! I barely know her yet she's already driving me insane. I have to admit I enjoy making her blush and getting her mad, but I do not want her help with this sort of thing.

Even if she is going through the budget reports at half the time it takes me. So what if she's smart. It doesn't mean I need her.

* * *

"Hey do you want to go to Mr. Sushi's and take a break?"

"What?" she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Its past noon and I figured you might be hungry. I know I am. Plus I need to be seen there with a date," she turned a light shade of pink and I mentally slapped myself for saying the word date.

"Oh, um, I guess so. I mean I am kind of hungry."

"Good. Let's go." I grabbed my coat and I led the way.

This is going to be an interesting da- I mean dinner.

**Author's Note: Whoa two weeks already past? What? Oh and yes Ino is a model. And Karin was trying to seduce Sasuke key word trying. So next chapter another large amount of time will pass. Please Review! **


	5. Sasuke, Polite?

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been uploading these stories lately, but I have been sick the past few days and just plain lazy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Thank You!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sasuke, Polite?**

**Sakura's POV:**

It has been about a month since our date. No, wait not date. Ugh! Jeez. Anyways, I have been working for Uchiha cooperation for month and a half, and I think Sasuke is starting to warm up to me. He's giving me more things to do, and he isn't that rude anymore.

Today is Saturday and I got this weekend off. And I'm spending it with Naruto, because Ino is out of town today.

"So Sasuke gave you this weekend off?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yea, he did. And why are you asking shouldn't you be happy about it."

"I am, but I think Sasuke might like you."

"What? No! We are just coworkers we-,"

"Went on a date," he interrupted.

"It was not a date. It was just a break."

"In a fancy restaurant, with you two together and no one else."

"Naruto, I already explained this to you. Man, you sound like Ino!" Ino would always be bringing that up.

"Ok, ok. I jus-," he got interrupted by his cell. "Hmm, it's Sasuke?" he answered his phone. "Hey Sasuke what you up to...Yea she's with me…. But it's her day off….. Ok, fine, why do you need her anyways…? Ok, ok, geez. I'll tell her," With that Naruto hung up and looked up at me.

"What was going?" I asked him, but I think I already know the answer.

"He needs you to come in,"

"Right now?" he nodded, "but, I'm not changed for work," I looked down at my clothes. I'm wearing a sorbet pink straw hat with washed-out blue bandana band in twisted style with leather string, a blue ruffled tank top, neon pink shorts, and navy and white striped leather shoes. I also have round sunglasses with white frames, rectangular ceramic bracelet watch, a two row shell necklace, and brown thread wrap drop earrings. "I'm dress for out to lunch with you, not go to work."

"I don't think he'll care much about what you're wearing, he just wants you there. He says he needs you there now. I'll drive you."

"Um, okay then, I'll go."

* * *

We got here at the building and Naruto insisted he go with me to Sasuke's office and I just wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Listen, Naruto just please do not embarrass me," We were getting out of the elevator. I left my hat and sunglasses in Naruto's car.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Whatever, just please," we were outside of Sasuke's office.

"Okay," he opened the door to find a Sasuke on the phone.

"Uhuh, yes, alright bye. Sakura and Naruto?"

"What's up teme?"

"What are you doing here I said I need Sakura here not you."

"Well good to see you to."

"Whatever, Sakura I just got off the phone with Gaara, you know who that is right," It was more a statement more than a question, but I nodded anyways. Gaara was the mayor of Sunagakure, "Well he and Itachi will be having a meeting on Thursday so I will be the only one in charge so I'm going to need you to work with me every day for a week."

"Okay, why a week?"

"Itachi is going by car, which will take about three days to get there."

"Why is he going by car?" I had very obvious confused look on my face.

"He said he will attend to some business in the cities in between. So are you okay with working each day for a week?" He looked up at me waiting for an answer.

"Yea it's fine."

"Alright oh, and I should have mentioned this before. You will be coming in when I do and leaving when I do."

"Um, that's fine with me."

"What? But that means I'll get to see you even less than I do Sakura-chan," Naruto said while looking at me with those big blue eyes of his.

"Oh, it won't be that bad Naruto. Ino comes back tomorrow," I reassured him.

"But, I wanted to be able to hang out with all three of us as much as we can. I mean I barely get to hang out with my best friend, since he's always working and ignoring me," Naruto looked at Sasuke who was looking a little annoyed.

"Sakura do you think you can help me with insurance claims before you leave today and go with Naruto?" Sasuke asked me.

"Oh, uh sure," I answered and sat next to Sasuke.

"You think I can stay here while I wait?" Naruto asked Sasuke and I just looked at Sasuke with a pleading look on my face. Before he answered he looked at me and said,

"Take a seat," Sasuke pointed at the chair that faces Sasuke and me.

* * *

"So I guess that you and Sakura will be spending _a lot_ of time together," Naruto said while putting emphasis on a lot.

"…" Sasuke didn't answer him. He just kept emailing someone.

"Nothing huh? Why don't you ever come and hang out with me?" Naruto was pushing him for an answer.

"Naruto you know why," Sasuke didn't even look at him.

"Uchiha-san," he turned once I said his name to look at me. "maybe we can all go out tomorrow, I mean business is always slow on Sundays so I don't think Itachi will mind you taking a day off before he leaves on Monday," I blushed lightly. Did I just ask him out?

"Alright," He smirked still looking at me. "I don't think one day out of work will kill me."

"Did you hear that Naruto?" I looked at Naruto with big eyes while he had a confused look on his face.

"Hmm, oh yea, that's great," Naruto is acting kind of weird.

"Sakura, I think I can handle the rest by my own. Thanks for the help."

"Oh sure. Anytime," I smiled at him and he turned back to his email.

"Oh I almost forgot," Sasuke turned back to me. "I need your phone number," whoa what?

"Umm?" I was blushing and I was trying to hide it.

"Just in case I ever need you again I can call your phone instead of calling Naruto."

"Oh, sure," I was a little disappointed because that was the reason he wanted it. I gave him my phone number and walked out with Naruto after I waved goodbye.

* * *

"Sasuke _so_ has a thing for you," Naruto said while walking to his car.

"What? No!" I shot back.

"Oh come on don't tell me you didn't notice," we were already putting our seatbelts on.

"What are you talking about?"

"He would never let me in his office while he worked, but when he looked at you he agreed."

"Well, maybe he just felt bad that he doesn't get to see you," am I in denial?

"Sakura. He never feels bad! And plus when I talk to him, he just completely ignores me. And when you talk he stops whatever he does to look at you."

"He's being polite," the little voice in my head was telling me that I was in denial.

"He's never polite! Sakura, if Ino was there she would be saying the same thing."

"Listen, can we please just stop talking about this? Why don't we go finish lunch date?"

"Date?" He looked at me confused. Did I say date?

"Well yea like as friends," he frowned and started the car.

"Ok," and we were off. Maybe Naruto was right and to think that Naruto noticed. Maybe Sasuke does have feelings for me. Do I have feelings for him? A memory of us two in Mr. Sushi's pooped into my head and I blushed. No he is my boss. Even though there's no rule that I can't date him, it might not end well and I'll get fired. I don't know.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yea, so I think the story explains itself. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Oh and thanks for all of the reviews, it helps.**


	6. Amusement Park

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm not gonna be able to update that fast for the next three weeks. I will be on vacation with my family, so I won't be on my laptop as much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

** Chapter 6: Amusement Park**

**Sakura's POV:**

I'm over at Ino's helping get her ready for today. Tomorrow I will have to spend a whole week working every day from open to close, so I want to enjoy this night. Ino is still changing into some clothes.

I'm wearing a purple dress with a droopy neckline and it also has an elastic waistband, blush patent peep-toe pumps with a detachable ankle strap and maxi platform, and round diamond earrings. I have my usual make-up on (thin black eyeliner on my upper lid, mascara, a little blush, and pink lip gloss).

"Okay, what do you think?" Ino comes out with a pearl colored strapless dress that has ruffles on the chest and stops on the waistline.

"Oh, now that's pretty!"

"Yea, but I think this will look a little better on you."

"Really?"

"Yea you want to trade outfits?"

"Sure," we traded our outfits and I accessorized her dress with Mary-Jane round toe heels with a girly strap that buckles over the top of the foot.

"There, that looks a lot better. Let's get going."

* * *

We met up with the guys outside Naruto's house.

"Hey guys!" Ino yelled while waving at Naruto and Sasuke. "Wow, Sasuke is even more handsome in real life," she whispered.

"Hey that's my boss you're talking about," I whispered back.

"Oh calm down," Naruto and Sasuke were in front of us now.

"Hey so do you guys want to go to the amusement park?" Naruto was looking at all of us.

"Doesn't matter," Sasuke answered blatantly. This was the first time I saw him not wearing a business suit; he was now wearing a white button shirt and dark blue jeans. Naruto was wearing a short sleeve black shirt that showed his muscles and blue jeans.

We arrived at the amusement park after discussing it for a good 10 minutes.

"Wow, what to ride first?" Naruto looked around with wide eyes.

"How about that one?" Ino pointed at one of the huge rollercoasters.

"Oh sure!" Naruto jumped with excitement.

"Don't you think we should start somewhere that's closer? I mean that one is on the other side of the park," I mentioned.

"Alright fine. We will start with the closer ones and make our way to it," Ino agreed.

* * *

We were in the middle of the park and decided to take a break to eat. We went to a fast food stand ordered our food and sat down. Before I took my seat next to Ino, Naruto took the seat leaving me no choice but to sit next to Sasuke and across from Ino. Naruto was sitting across Sasuke.

"So I hear you are going to be keeping Sakura busy for whole week," Ino said while looking at Sasuke curiously.

"Yea, I guess so," Sasuke was looking over his receipt making sure it was right.

"Order 224 and 226 your order is ready!" the man who took out order yelled out.

"Oh that's us Ino let's go," Naruto and Ino stood up to go get their food.

"So how long have you known Naruto Mr. Uchiha?" I asked.

He frowned, "Sakura, we are not at work you don't have to call me that. You know you are actually the only one at work who calls me that."

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry," I was feeling kind of bad.

"Don't be it's not a bad thing. I just prefer that you call me by my first name."

"Oh ok then, Sasuke."

"17 years."

"What?" I said confused.

"That's how long I've known Naruto."

"Oh wow. That long. No wonder you guys are best friends."

"Speaking of Naruto, what do you think he's telling Ino right now?" What? I turned to see that Naruto had a wide smile on his face and so did Ino. Oh my gosh. I think Naruto is telling her about what he told me yesterday. No this is bad.

"Um, not sure."

"Order 225 and 227, your orders up!" the same man yelled.

"Oh that's us, better go get it," Sasuke and I both got up and I hurried to Naruto and Ino. "What are you guys doing?" I whispered.

"Naruto tells me that you and Sasuke have a thing!" Ino said not too quiet, but thankfully not loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"We do not! Now cut it out," I got my food and headed towards our table and everyone else followed. The rest of the lunch was really awkward. Ino kept smiling weirdly at me and then at Sasuke and he did nothing but I bet he saw.

The amusement park was going to close in 10 minutes so we were already inside to Naruto's house to avoid traffic. We got to ride mostly all of the rides. This was a pretty fun day today despite the awkward lunch.

* * *

"Hey Sakura, I'm going to be heading home now. But you can stay here a little bit longer," Ino said while getting her coat and keys.

"What? But I came here with you," I responded.

"Don't worry I'll take you home later," Sasuke looked over at me.

"Ok sweet. Bye guys and Ino left.

"Um, thanks Sasuke," I said to Sasuke.

It was about half an hour after Ino left.

"You want me to take you home?"

"Right Now?"

"Yea, I mean we're going to have to get up early tomorrow, so might as well get as much sleep as you can."

"Oh, right alright then," I turned to Naruto. "See you Naruto," I waved goodbye and smiled.

"Bye guys don't have too much fun without me!" Naruto said while having his famous smile pasted on his face.

Sasuke and I walked out of the kitchen (where Naruto was) and went to the living room to head out the door. Sasuke got his coat of the hanger and got his keys.

"Aren't you going to get you jacket," I looked over at the hangers and noticed that my jacket was missing.

"Oh my gosh, my jacket is in Ino's car. Man I'm so stupid," face palm.

"Figures," Sasuke starched his arm out to hand me his coat.

"Oh, Sasuke. That's sweet but I can't just take your coat," I was trying to hand his coat back to him.

"Sakura I think I can handle the cold better than you can just wear it before I change my mind," and he went outside. There's his attitude again.

After a few minutes we arrived at my house and Sasuke decided to walk me to my door.

"Sakura, are you going to want me to pick you up for work or should we just meet up there?"

"Um, either way is fine," we reached my door. "Oh here's your coat back."

"Keep it. I have plenty others anyways."

"Oh, um, thanks," I smiled and blushed a little.

"Be ready by 6:30."

"What?"

"That's when I'm going to pick you up for work."

"Oh right thanks."

"Will you quit?"

"What are you talking about?" So confused.

"Thanking me, it's getting kind of annoying."

"Oh sorry," blushing again. Damn.

"It's fine. See you tomorrow," he goes to his car.

"Sasuke?" I said before he got in.

"Hn?"

"Thanks," I smiled at him and I saw him smirk.

"You're not welcome," he got inside his car and I went inside my house.

* * *

** Author's Note: So what do you guys think of it. Too OOC, I need to make Sasuke more of a jerk. Anyways, next chapter will be about the week that they have together. Fun? Anyways please review it helps me get motivated to upload faster.**


	7. A Whole Week of Sasuke

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh. How long has it been since I published a chapter? A few months, probably. My laptop deleted all of my files, and sort of stopped working. So now I got a new computer and got to writing. Sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed, but I'm kind of busy so I don't have time to go into detail. Anyways here's Chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Whole Week of Sasuke**

**Day 1**

**Sakura's POV:**

Well today is the day when I will have absolutely no free time for a week. Wow, a whole of working, paperwork, coffee, and Sasuke. It was 6:15 and all I need is to find my shoes, they always seem to disappear when I am in a hurry.

I was wearing a gray pantsuit (not at all attractive) and my hair in a bun. I'm currently looking for my white shoes with a short heel.

"Ah, found it!" I said victoriously. I put on my make-up as fast as I could hoping not to mess up.

_Knock Knock_

"Coming!" I yelled as I looked at my watch. 6:30 wow that guy sure is punctual. I ran down the stairs and opened the door to find Sasuke standing outside. He was wearing another one of his business suits.

"Ready?"

"Yea, let's go," we walked over to his car and settled ourselves inside. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Seatbelt."

"What?"

"Put your seatbelt on," he pointed to the seatbelt next to me.

"Oh, of course!" I blushed lightly and put my seatbelt on and then he started the car and started driving to the building.

"We will be doing what we always do."

"And what's that?" I asked curiously.

"Work."

"Well, yea I guess. But are we going to be doing a lot of paperwork, budget reports, or insurance claims?"

"Well if I tell you that will ruin the surprise."

"Surprise?"

"Surprise of work."

"Oh right that," I said pretending to know what he is talking about.

"We're here."

"Already?" I looked out to see we were outside the building and Sasuke had opened my door. When did he get out?

"Let's go we have a big day ahead of us," we started to make our way to the building and after Sasuke unlocked the doors we headed to the elevator. "Itachi left a bunch of work to do before he left, so we are stuck finishing up his work and then we have to do all of the work that I would always do and plus Itachi's."

"Wow."

"Sounds like a lot, but we'll get it done on time."

"If you say so," we got out of the elevator and went straight to Sasuke's office.

* * *

Almost 4 hours has passed since we started and we weren't even half way done with Itachi's work.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked breaking the silence.

"Yea little bit."

"I'll give Karin a call and tell her to send up some food. Are you hungry for anything in particular?"

"No anything is fine," he already picked up the phone and dialed numbers.

"Karin, its Sasuke…. Yea I'm going to need you to bring us some lunch…. No Sakura and I…. Why would you want to come…? No you will only be distracting… Doesn't matter what it is, just as long as it is edible…. Alright bye," he hung up.

"What was all that about?"

"Karin was asking if she could join us."

"That's it?"

"Yea, she should be up here in about 5 minutes."

"Ok sounds good."

After a couple minutes Karin arrived with our food and Sasuke dismissed her.

"So, you and I have a thing?" he smirked while I blushed.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Sakura I'm not death. I heard Ino say it."

"Oh you did," he nodded. "Well she was just asking because Naruto told her something stupid."

"Like what?"

"Nothing really, I mean it's not like it's true," he raised one of his eyebrows. "Well, you are my boss and I would never, you know."

"Right, me either. Especially not with you wearing that pantsuit," I looked down to see what he was talking about. This really isn't that attractive.

"Yea I couldn't find anything else to wear and this was the first thing I…"

"I was kidding Sakura," he interrupted and I felt less embarrassed.

The rest of the day was really awkward, for me anyways. The worst thing was is that I had to stay until close with him and he had to drive me home.

* * *

**Day 2**

It was a little past 9 in the morning and we barely finished Itachi's work that he left.

"Don't get too relieved now. We still have a lot more to do," Sasuke said all too calmly.

"Oh right."

"Go to Karin and see if she some paperwork."

"Alright," after reaching the floor where Karin is I walk over to her. "Hey Karin."

"Hi," she said without looking at me.

"Do you have any paperwork for Sasuke and me?"

"Sure," she pulls out a big stack of papers.

"Thanks," before I grabbed the stack Karin took my hand.

"Listen, I don't know what Sasuke has told you, but we are big deal and I'm not so sure how I feel about another woman spending so much time with him."

"Oh, well I better be going," I got the stack and headed to the elevator as fast as I could. Sasuke and Karin?! Sasuke said there was nothing going on between them! Wait, why do I care? No I don't care. And I am not in denial. He is my boss nothing more!

When I reached his office I had to fight the urge to start hammering him with questions, but I didn't. And I thought the first day was bad. At least today he doesn't have to take me home. I guess that was just a onetime deal.

* * *

**Day 3**

Man, I wonder how this day will turn out. On Monday it was super awkward, and yesterday I got jealous for no reason. Wait no not jealous, but concerned. Sasuke and I still have a lot more work to do and I really don't want this day to be weird. So I'll just work and stay quiet, that way we won't get distracted and finish early.

After my little game plan in the bathroom I was thinking about, as I looked at myself in the mirror, I got my coat and headed out the door to my car.

After I parked my car I made my way to the front of the building where Sasuke was unlocking the doors.

"Morning Sasuke," I said without looking directly at him.

"Morning," he said while opening the doors and going inside. We headed to the elevator without another word. So far so good. "I see you took it serious when I said something about that pantsuit."

"What?" I looked down to see what he was talking about. Then I remembered what he said on Monday about not liking my pantsuit. Today I wore a little black dress with a scoop neckline, cap sleeves, a draped knot detail at center of satin bodice, and an inverted pleat detail at the banded waist. "Oh, um I just thought that, I uh…"

"I was kidding Sakura," he got me again!

"Oh right," a fake smile made its way to my face. "So…"

"So…?" he looked at me with an eyebrow arched up.

"Well I was… um, nothing, nevermind, forget it," I wasn't really sure what I wanted to ask him really. Is that weird?

"Is everything okay?"

"Hmm. Oh, yeah. Definitely," I said not so convincingly, but thankfully the elevator doors opened and I hurried out as fast as I could before I felt a hand grab my arm to stop me.

"Sakura you realize that this isn't the right floor right?" he said with a smirk on his face and I instantly felt my cheeks get hot.

"Oh yeah, I know. I was just going to use the phone here to call Naruto for something," I lied.

"Oh really? And what's that?"

"It's… um personal?" it sounded more like a question than a reply. "But… um I'll be up there in a minute."

"Okay, don't take long. We still have more work to do," And with that he let go of my arm and got back in the elevator. As soon as the doors closed I ran to the phone and dialed Naruto's number in record time.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello?" Naruto answered his voice groggy with sleep, poor guy I probably woke him up.

"Naruto I'm so sorry for waking you up, but I'm on the line of going insane and I haven't even made it half of the week!"

"Ok, ok. Calm down, what all happened?" he asked sounding really tired, but I explained to him what was all going on from Monday to today. "So you like him?"

"What? No! Listen I got to go. I have a lot of work to do."

"Wait Saku-" I hung up before he could finish. I really don't need to have that get in my head (not it that wasn't already). And plus Sasuke would probably be really mad if I took any longer.

* * *

"Took you long enough," Sasuke said as soon as opened his door.

"Yea I'm sorry," I apologized and sat in my usual seat next to him and grabbed some of the papers and started to get to work. I want to finish early just so I don't keep making a fool of myself.

"What on earth could be so important that you had to wake him up for it?" I looked at him briefly before returning to look at the papers that were in front of me.

"Um… well you see… he was…um… already awake and I knew that, so I called him so he could buy some of my groceries," wow that was terrible.

"Why would he buy your groceries?" Good question. Thankfully, I took an improv class in high school.

"Well one time when he was away, I bought him some groceries. So he's just returning the favor."

"I still don't see wh-" I cut him off.

"Let's get back to work shall we?" I said still trying to avoid making eye contact.

"Sure," he said rather coldly.

* * *

**Day 4**

Sasuke and I got a lot of work done yesterday, especially since I refused to focus on anything else to make sure I don't do something stupid. Today we were going just as well. We were already caught up with all of the work and also a little ahead of schedule.

I just hope today keeps going that way. I can't get Naruto's words out of my head. _'So you like him?' _

"Sakura?" Sasuke's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked while looking at him.

"You have been awfully quiet today and most of yesterday."

"Oh really? Well I just thought that maybe we can get some more work done if we aren't distracted."

"I suppose that's right," I let out a breath relieved. "Why so relieved?" he arched a brow. Damn, why did I have to make it so obvious?

"No reason really. Just glad that we are ahead of schedule."

"And why's that?"

"Well that means that we get to finish early and I might not have to actually be spend a whole week from open to close and-"

"Spend less time with me," I looked at him with a shocked expression then quickly turning into a guilty one.

"Oh well I didn't-"

"I'm kidding Sakura."

"Ok," I stood up because of how angry I was getting. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"'Kidding' I mean seriously! It drives me insane and you obviously know that, otherwise you wouldn't be doing it!"

"Sakura."

"No! Don't 'Sakura' me! Ever since I started working here you've been nothing but cold to me. Sometimes I wonder why you stopped me that first day and didn't just let me go-" he stood up looking especially pissed and on guard. I guess I crossed the line.

"Are you saying that you don't want to be my assistant?" I don't know is that what I was saying?

"I-I, no," he cocked a brow. "I am not saying that I don't want to be your assistant."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that… I don't want to be just another one of your co-workers," he relaxed a little when I said that and widened his eyes. "I want to be your… friend," he relaxed his body completely and dropped his gaze and looked a little disappointed.

"Sakura," I felt a blush creep its way onto my face. "You already are my friend," he said this so seriously. I have never been told something so simple, yet so sweet.

"Oh, Sasuke," he looked at me with wide eyes, my sight becoming blurry with tears threatening to escape.

"What? Was it something I said?" I shook my head.

"No, nothing like that. It's just that…" I wiped a tear off my cheek that did end up falling. "What you said was so sweet," his facial expression immediately relaxed and he smirked, not a cocky one but nice.

"Well…" he handed me a tissue, "let's get back to work."

"Okay, sounds good."

The rest of the day wasn't really that awkward, but nice. I guess Sasuke isn't just my boss anymore, but a friend. A really good friend.

* * *

**Day 5**

I was in such a good mood today. Not only did I unintentionally get closer to Sasuke, but we are almost done with everything. We might even finish everything we were supposed to do for the week today. We were especially fast yesterday in doing everything.

Today Sasuke picked me up like on Monday. We were already in his office and we just needed to finish some financial aid stuff and then we're done.

Two hours past and we got done with all of it and it was barely lunch time.

"Wow we got done ahead of schedule," I said cheerfully.

"I guess we did," Sasuke responded not as excited as I.

"So what now?"

"Lunch?"

"Sure! Where?"

"How about the cafeteria. Get to know your co-workers a little better."

"But I already met them."

"Yea, but the only people you actually see are Suigetsu, Itachi, Karin, Jugo, and I."

"I guess you're right. And I don't really know that much about them either. When we talk it's always work related."

"Then it's settled then, I'll call them to make sure they are not busy."

"Okay," he picked up the phone on his desk and started dialing.

"Karin, are you busy... Ok how about Suigetsu and Jugo... Ah I see… Nothing really just to have lunch… Okay bye," he hung up. "They are busy right now so I guess it'll just be us two."

"Okay, then maybe you will finally tell something about yourself like I did that first day."

"Maybe," he smirked. 'Let's go."

The rest of the day went pretty fast. He did tell me how Naruto and he became friends. And then he just took me home. Since we've already finished with what we were supposed to do he said that we were just going to be planning some events that the cooperation will host. Something to help its image I don't know. Anyways I'm just glad I don't have to worry about being nervous around Sasuke anymore.

* * *

**Day 6**

Sasuke picked me up today as well. And as I predicted today wasn't fun, the exact opposite really. All of the ideas that Suigetsu was bringing up was being rejected by Sasuke.

"Okay, Sasuke. The Uchiha business is known for being antisocial and not contributing to communities or charities," Suigetsu said and Sasuke nodded. "How about we do some sort of celebration, like a festival that everyone can attend."

"That might fix that antisocial thing, but not the charity thing so no," Sasuke stated.

"Well I think it's a pretty good idea," I said and it caused them both to look at me.

"How so?" Sasuke asked.

"Well we can different booths there, and maybe some of the money that we make from the booths we can donate to charity," they both looked at me with their mouthed slightly open, then looked at each other, and I instantly wished that I hadn't opened my mouth.

"I like it," Suigetsu said with a reassuring smile, probably noticing that I was feeling stupid. "What do you think Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at him for a moment before turning to look at me.

"Sounds great," my face brightened and I relaxed.

So we spent the rest of the time talking about when it should be. And we decided that it would be in a month, giving us plenty of time to prepare and advertise.

* * *

**Day 7**

I got picked up Sasuke today again. And we were just spending the day in his office talking about the festival and pretty much anything to pass the time. It was already the afternoon and we got bored of talking about the event so we were just sitting there sort of like idiots.

"You know how we have a little library here?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea."

"Well there's this book on the top shelf and I would like to show it to you."

"Oh what's it called?"

"It doesn't really have a title, but it big and it's a navy blue. You'll know when you see it."

"Um, ok," I got up and left his office. The place that resembled a small library was on the same floor, but all the way at the end.

When I got there I started looking for the book and found it at the top of the shelf just as he said it would be there. But how the hell was I supposed to reach that? It's about 5 feet above my head even with the heels I'm wearing (wearing a loose white blouse and a black pencil skirt with 3 inch heels). I look around to see if there's anything that I can stand on, and find a leather chair with wheels.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

What is taking her so long? I should probably go check on her.

I got up and walked to the library room to find the door wide open revealing Sakura standing on a not so stable chair getting the book.

"Got it!" she said grabbing the book.

"Sakura," I guess I surprised her so much that she turned around too fast and spun the chair and lost her balance. I'm not really sure what happened. I didn't think about running to catch her, but my legs sort of moved on its own. I got there quick enough to catch her before she hit the ground, but I'm not exactly sure how I got to end up carrying her bridal style.

"Sasuke?" She looked at me with wide eyes and a light blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Good," I never noticed how much her eyes glowed when she's blushing. She looks absolutely-

"Um, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Can you put me down?"

"Oh yea, of course," why was I still holding her. I put her down gently.

"Thank you."

"Yea no problem," wrong big problem. I shouldn't be holding a friend like that or looking at them like that.

"Oh the book!"

"What book?" she picked up the big old book that she dropped once she fell. "Oh that one," I took it from her. "Come I'll show you what's in it."

"Okay," I went to my office and Sakura followed closing the library door and for some reason leaving ours open. Maybe I freaked her out a bit. Whoa wait a minute. Did I just say _our _door? No, I didn't no.

"So what's the book about?" Sakura said as she sat in her chair next to mine.

"You'll see," I opened it up and I heard Sakura gasp as she saw the first picture. The book is a photo album where my mom put a lot of photos of my life. From when I was a baby to when I graduated high school. The first picture was of when I was barely born, and my mom was in the hospital holding me with Itachi on her left and my dad on her right.

"Oh my gosh. Is that you?" I nodded. "Aww, how cute," her smile reached her eyes and she was shining.

"Yea, cute."

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter was a lot longer than all my other ones, but what do you expect when it has a whole week on there. I hope you guys liked all of the Sasusaku fluff and also Sasuke point of view at the end. Anyways thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. You Don't Love Who?

**Author's Note: Hey guys I promise I won't make you guys wait for like two months for a new update. I'll try to update at least once a week. So this chapter is going to focus more on Sasuke's perspective instead of Sakura's. Anyways hope you guys like it, here's chapter 8.**

* * *

**You don't love who?**

**Sasuke's POV:**

It's been about two weeks now since I had to work a whole week from open to close at work. After that week with Sakura, we have been finishing our work ahead of schedule so I have a lot more free time. I usually take Sundays off to hang out with Naruto considering that he always complains of not spending time with him.

I am actually with him right now, he's rambling on about ramen and Hinata, but I could really care less. Right now all that I could think of was how the festival is going to turn out. Sakura had come up with the idea and I think it's a pretty good one, but now that it's so close I can't help but think what if it doesn't help with our reputation.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What is it?" I asked turning to him.

"Sasuke, I stopped talking about three minutes ago and you were just staring out into the sky like some weirdo."

"Oh really? Didn't notice," he sighed.

"So what were you thinking about so deeply?"

"Nothing really."

"Yea right, I bet you were thinking about Sakura," once he said her name my eyes widened unintentionally and he smiled sheepishly.

"Now, why on earth would I be thinking about her?" I asked returning to my stoic expression.

"Well, why not? You obviously got the hots for her," I looked at him with an expression of disbelief.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dude, I see the way you look at her. Plus, you told me that you showed your picture album."

"So?"  
"So! So, you never show anyone that! It's pretty much the book that has your life as its story, and you let her read it. In fact you read it to her. It's like you wanted her to know all about your life," I was shocked at how brilliantly he was able to use that simile. When did he become so deep and smart, maybe I was spending too little time with him.

"Even if I did like her it wouldn't matter, she said that she would never go for me because I'm her boss."

"Why does that matter? It's not like you guys have any rule against not being able to date co-workers."

"I don't know maybe she just doesn't like me and says that so she doesn't… uh," I stopped right there, because there is no way that her not liking me is going to-

"Hurt your feelings," Naruto finished for me and I inwardly nodded, but kept my outside appearance looking baffled at what he just said.

"What?! No! It would not 'hurt my feelings'. Why would it?"

"Maybe because you looove her," Naruto teased.

"I do not love her!" I said a little too loud.

"You don't love who?" a very familiar female voice said from behind me. I was going to kill Naruto! I turn around slowly to find curious looking green orbs looking at me.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" I said hoping to distract her from asking that same question, she asked just seconds ago.

"Well today is my day off and I always come to this café with Naruto and Ino. And well since Naruto was going to hang out with you I came here with just Ino, she's in the bathroom right now."

"Oh really?" I asked and turned to look at Naruto. He had set this whole thing up! He probably knew that Sakura had the day off today and knew that she would come here! That's why he was so eager to get me to agree to come to this café. That sneaky bastard! I really am going to kill Naruto!

"Yea, so who don't you love?"

"What?"

"When I came here you yelled out 'I don't love her'. So who were you talking about?"

"Oh that, um it was nothing, just something stupid Naruto said about a very untalented actress."

"Oh okay. Can I sit?" Sakura gestured to the seat next to me.

"Of course," she sat down right next to me a so close that I could smell her, but I was used to it considering we sit this close when working. "So why do you care?"

"I'm sorry?" She asked, probably confused as to what I'm talking about.

"Why do you care who I don't love?" I saw her cheeks get a little red.

"Oh, I was just curious," I smirked at her lame excuse.

"Right," I responded sarcastically, and turned to look at Naruto to see that he had the world's biggest grin plastered on his face.

"Hey hey hey!" Another female voice greeted behind us and made her way to take the empty seat next to Naruto, across from Sakura.

"Hi Ino, took you long enough," Sakura said her cheeks returning to their normal color.

"Well, I'm sorry, but there was this lady in the bathroom, who would not leave me alone! I mean seriously she kept asking me questions about my relationship status, and I didn't want to be rude and just tell her to shut the hell up. But really who asks those things?"

"Maybe it was someone from the press. I mean, you are a model."

"Oh yea, sometimes I forget about that."

"So did you tell her about Shikamaru?"

"Sakura! Shh!"

"Ino you're going out with Shikamaru? Geez, about fucking time!" Naruto congratulated. I have no idea as to who they may be talking about.

"Shikamaru is an old class mate of ours and Ino's old crush as well," Sakura explained quietly.

"Yes, it was supposed to be a secret, but somebody had to let it slip!" Ino accused.

"Sorry, it just came out."

The rest of the conversation was about Ino's relationship, and thankfully I got a call from Itachi saying that he needed me to sign some documents. If Itachi hadn't called I probably would have died from boredom.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow this is a whole lot shorter than the last one. Anyways there is a reason that this is rated teen. Because I cuss, a lot, although I haven't been putting swear words into this story that much. I guess I'm just working up to swearing in each paragraph, so I don't freak you guys out. **

**Anyways next chapter is going to be at the festival yay! I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review.**


	9. The Festival

**Author's Note: Hey guys so yea I sort of meant to have this chapter earlier but you know, stupid school and stuff. So yea um for those wondering the reason why in the last chapter, Naruto was talking about Hinata because they are dating, but they haven't been dating for that long of a time so they are in the lovey dovey stage. Anyways here's Chapter 9.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Festival**

**Sasuke's POV:**

So today is the festival, and I would be lying if I said that I wasn't nervous as hell. Well, then again who wouldn't be, the whole Uchiha reputation relies on this stupid thing.

They were many people here, most of them all at them the booths. It seems like everyone is having a good time, looks like Sakura's idea is coming together pretty well. Speaking of which, where the hell is she!

"Sasuke," an all too familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around to face no other than Naruto Uzumaki.

"What?" I said not at all pleased.

"Well, you might want to calm down before I take that stick that is so far up your ass and start whacking you with it until there is a smile of your face because of how messed up you'll be," Naruto said rather calmly. And I tried to look more relaxed.

"I am calm, why wouldn't I be? The festival is working nicely. _Mostly _everyone is here-"

"Ah that's why," Naruto interrupted.

"What?"

"You're upset because Sakura is not here," Naruto said with a smug look on his face.

"No that is not-"

"You're worried that she skipped this festival, so she can go make out with her boyfriend," _Wait, what!?_

"Sakura has a boyfriend!" I practically yelled (surprisingly no one heard and if they did I didn't care, because I was too pissed to give a damn!) and Naruto just laughed like a maniac, losing his breath by how hard he was laughing.

"No, she doesn't," breath "Oh my gosh," breath "You should have seen" breath "Your face" breath "Priceless," punch. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Dobe. Look I can care less if she has a boyfriend or not."

"Right, that's why you didn't freak out when I mentioned it," Naruto said sarcastically. "She doesn't by the way," Naruto reassured.

"I don't care."

"Yea, okay, keep telling yourself that."

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

Oh my god, I can't believe I'm going late! Sasuke must be pissed. I just had to lose my shoes. Stupid shoes! I am wearing a white kimono with pink floral patterns and a red obi. My hair is in a bun and I have eyeliner on my eye lid with a little wing at the end, mascara, blush, and a light shade of lip gloss.

I finally arrived at the festival and immediately start looking for Sasuke. I finally spot him talking to Naruto and make my way over to them.

"You _so _like her that it's painful to watch," Naruto told Sasuke with a grin on his face. I'm not sure why but that statement made my chest tighten up.

"Uh, hey guys," I said, and both of them looked at me like I was a ghost or something especially Sasuke, who was probably pretty close to breaking his neck by how fast he had turned.

"Sakura? You're here," Sasuke said looking a little nervous.

"Yea, I'm sorry I'm late."

"No, it's fine really."

"Oh ok. So, who do you like so much?" I don't really want to know, but I am so curious that my heart is beating faster than normal.

"Oh, um, my mom."

"Your mom?" I asked feeling sort of relieved.

"Yea my mom. Naruto just worded it strangely. So, anyways where's Ino?"

"She's coming here with Shikamaru."

"Oh that reminds me," Naruto says. "I have to go find Hinata; she's probably out of the bathroom by now, see you guys later."

"See ya Naruto," I said cheerfully as Naruto left.

"Sakura? Is that really you?" A manly voice asked. I turned around to find my old boss standing a few feet `away from me.

"Mr. Sanders!"

"Please call me Krisyo."

"Right Krisyo. So, um how'd you been?"

"Fantastic, now," and Sasuke clears his throat loud enough for me to hear.

"Oh, right. Mr… I mean Krisyo this is Sasuke, my boss. Sasuke this is Krisyo, my former boss," I said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you," Sasuke said while holding out his hand.

"Likewise," Mr. Sanders said while shaking Sasuke's hand. Talk about awkward.

"Sakura! Over here!" I turned around to see my best friend with her boyfriend and never have I ever been so happy to see her.

"Um, I'm gonna go over to Ino, now. So, uh bye," I swear I couldn't get out of there fast enough.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

"So you're the Sasuke Uchiha," the man said.

"Yes that is me."

"Ah and so how has Sakura been doing?"

"Um, fine I guess."

"Is she seeing someone?"

"Um, well," I don't like where this is going.

"Oh I'm sorry. So how long have you two been dating?"

"What! No, we are not together," I said before thinking.

"Oh, so she's single."

"Why do you even… care?"

"Well she's an attractive young lady. And now that she no longer works for me I can date her without worrying of getting fired by the owner."

"Wait, is that why you fired her? Because you were interested in her and you didn't want to get fired?"

"Well, don't get me wrong she is _really_ attractive, but not attractive enough to lose my job over," Okay was this guy being serious? "And between you and me I think that her legs can do way more than just-"

I'm not really sure what happened there. One minute he was talking to me then the next minute he was on the ground, knocked out and bleeding, my hand hurt a little, I was angry, and then I put the pieces together. I had knocked him out.

"Oh my god. Sasuke what happened?" Sakura said, coming from nowhere. It was surprising that no one had noticed this. They were probably all busy with the games there to even give a crap. "Ino call an ambulance. Sasuke what happened?" Sakura asked again.

"Let's go," I said while grabbing her hand and escorting her away from the sight.

"Sasuke! Wait; is it safe to just leave him there?" To be honest, I don't give a flying fuck. That guy was a pig and he's lucky we were out in public or otherwise he wouldn't have gotten so lucky.

* * *

**Author's Note: So um, I'm pretty sure the end is sort of how Sasuke would have reacted. So I'm pretty proud of that. And um, if you have any questions feel free to ask. I'll try and answer them as best as I can in the next couple of chapters. Please review, it inspires me to update faster.**


	10. The Promise

**Author's Note: So this story might go to like 15 chapters. Um, thanks for all of the reviews and hope you guys enjoy. Here's chapter 10.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Promise**

**Sasuke POV:**

"Sasuke! Why won't you tell me what happened?" Sakura almost demands.

"Nothing."

"Sasuke, my old boss was on the ground with a broken nose and is currently in the hospital! You are just lucky that no one saw," what she's saying is true but I just shrug. "Sasuke what happened? Did you hit him?"

"So what if I did? What do you care?"

"What do I care? You could have gotten hu-… er... I mean… you could get sued." I can't tell her.

"The guy got me mad."

"How?" I can't tell her.

"He just said some things that upset me."

"Okay Sasuke, no more secrets or mysteries. Promise?" I can't tell her.

"…"

"Promise?" She looks at me with pleading eyes. So what do I do? I take a breath and give in. She's gonna have to find out sooner or later.

"Promise," she smiles.

"So what happened?" I take a deep breath to calm down.

"Like I said, he said something that ticked me off so I punched him."

"What did he say?"

"Something that ticked me off."

"No, seriously."

"He said that he only fired you because he wanted to date you."

"Wow I don't know how I should react."

"Be grateful, that I shut the pervert up before he said anything else. And also be grateful that you don't work for that creep of a boss and instead have an awesome boss like me."

"Thank you, Sasuke. So now that we are being completely honest with each other I have to ask you. Why are you not happy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, with your life. Most people would be happy to own a business like you do."

"That's just the thing I don't own it."

"Well, share it whatever."

"My father hates that Itachi and I co-own it."

"What?"

"He only wanted one person to own the business. Itachi," when she says nothing I continue going. "My father wanted Itachi to be the Uchiha heir to the company, but Itachi refused. He didn't want such a burden to be on his shoulders. I hated him for that, he knew that I wanted to be the one that out father chose to take over for him. And when he got it, he turns it down.

"He told my father that I will gladly do it for him, but my father only wanted Itachi. He wouldn't even consider me as an option. Thought I wasn't as smart as Itachi, that I would make the wrong decisions for the company, and that I was too young, too naïve. So when Itachi finally agreed that he would take over, he would only do it on one condition. That I own it too."

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"I know you didn't, but it's okay. Because ever since the day my dad signed the papers that gave me and Itachi the Cooperation, I made sure that I will always be better than Itachi. No matter what it is, whether it's something like how much paperwork I get done, to showing up with a better looking girl than he does, or come up with better decisions for the company."

"Oh I see."

"Yeah, I don't know it's like Itachi knows that I do those things, but he doesn't seem to care. You know?"

"Yeah, like how he wears jeans and t-shirts and you wear suits and ties." I look down to see that I'm currently wearing a suit and a tie.

"Yeah."

"Are you happy?"

"Happy?"

"Yeah, like with your life and everything?"

"… Yea. I think I am."

"So then who-"

"You know just because I said I'll be honest with you, it doesn't give you the permission to start hammering me with questions. We still at work you know."

"Yeah, but we got done with all we needed to do and we are ahead of schedule. I think we deserve a little rest. We could get to know more of each other that we didn't know before."

"Again? It's like every time we have free time, you just want to know more about me. Sooner or later I'm going to run out of things to tell you, you know. My life isn't that interesting," she smiles."

"Okay fine, this time you ask me questions."

"Okay… um… how on earth is _that _your natural hair color?"

"Um, something with a mutation in my genes or something."

"Um…are you gonna visit that creep at the hospital?"

"Um… no"

"Good. One more question. Will you accompany me to this one stupid party that a country club is hosting."

"What?"

"Well, they host a party every year and this year Itachi is letting me go instead of him, and he always brings a date so I figured that I should too."

"A date?" crap, did I say date?

"Um, yeah like as in friends. Plus I think it would look good if I show up with someone pretty." God dammit Sasuke shut your mouth!

"You think I'm pretty?" her cheeks turn a bright shade of pink.

"Well, sure doesn't everyone?" her cheeks become more of a red color now. "Well I mean you are definitely better looking than the girls Itachi brings with him, a whole lot smarter too."

"Thanks," her smile widens.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow this chapter is short. Anyways so yea I'm thinking that this story will be done in a few chapters. Oh and I already have an idea of what my next story will be about, but I wanted to finish this one before I started writing a new one. I will take request on some couples you want me to write about of Naruto, but there are a few that I will not do: Neji and Hinata (because they're cousins and that's just messed up), Orochimaru and Sasuke (I don't think I need to explain why I won't do this one), and um I think that's it. Please review. **


	11. The Realization Pt 1

**Author's Note: Man, school is a bitch! End of the first quarter of school, you know what that means… tests. So anyways sorry for taking so long to write this chapter, um… so this chapter will take place one month after Sasuke asked Sakura to go to the party social thing. Oh and single quotation marks means that is what they are thinking. Here's chapter 11.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Realization Pt. 1**

**Sakura's POV:**

"I have nothing to wear to this thing, and I'm freaking out!" I was practically screaming at my best friend who was helping find some clothes to wear.

"Why didn't you plan out for outfit, like you always do?" she asks innocently

"I did but when I was trying it on yesterday, I found a huge stain on the back of the dress and it wouldn't come off!" I gripped my hair in frustration.

"Okay, okay… um how about we go to my house and you could borrow something from me?"

"Um…" I look at my phone to check the time to see that we still have an hour before Sasuke was going to pick me up, "okay, thanks."

We arrived at Ino's house about 10 minutes later.

"Okay I think I have the perfect dress for you," Ino said while going into her closet (she has a walk in closet big enough to fit about 6-8 people in there maybe more). "Found it!" Ino said as she stepped out of her closet.

"Oh my god," the dress she showed me was a black cocktail A line satin strapless dress tube top that is knee length. "It's beautiful."

"Well go on, try it on!"

"Ok," I did exactly what I was told to find that it fit perfectly.

"It looks fabulous on you," Ino complimented.

"Thanks, you sure I can just wear this, I mean it probably cost a fortune."

"No not really, I got it free when I did a commercial for the same designer, and I insist that you wear it, in fact keep it."

"Really," I was trying not to sound as excited as I did, and Ino just smiled.

"Of course, what are best friends for? Besides I have a ton of dresses already."

"Oh thank you, Ino," I pulled my best friend into the most enormous bear hug I ever gave anyone.

"You're welcome… now let go before I stop breathing," noticing that I was squeezing her pretty hard I let her go.

"Sorry," I said with a little smile still on my face.

"Jesus! How can you be so skinny and have the strength of a professional athlete?" My smile just widened at that.

"Thanks again," I checked my watch and saw that it read 9:28 a.m., "Well I should probably get going Sasuke should be picking me up in about half an hour. I took of the dress and put back the clothes I had before ( a peach collared sleeveless top, black skinny jeans, with black suede madden pumps, and my hair in a loose ponytail with my bangs hanging on top my forehead, with my usual make up).

"Okay see you!"

"Bye Ino."

"Bye," and I left to my house.

* * *

The event doesn't start until 7 p.m. but it is in a different city so we have to take a plane there. Sasuke said that it will end late so we'll stay at a hotel for the night, and then take the plane back in the morning.

It didn't take long before Sasuke was at my door knocking. I was still in the living room getting my overnight bag that it a very short amount of time for me to open the door.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea, my bag is all packed and I have my passport and everything," I responded cheerfully.

"Alright let's go," and with that I grabbed my bag and started to head out the door before Sasuke stopped me to take the bag from my hand and slide it into his car. I got inside his car, and he turned on the engine, and then we headed to the airport.

We are at the terminal waiting for the plane to arrive, because I guess there was a slight delay. But I guess it was alright, I mean, I can't really complain considering that Sasuke was here to keep me company.

When we were finally on the plane I had really nothing to talk about so I kept talking about boring simple things, like the weather or something like that.

The plane ride was probably about two and a half hours long. We arrived at the city we needed to be in, and we were now taking a cab to a hotel where Sasuke had already booked us a room (different rooms by the way).

When we arrived at the hotel, Sasuke went to the desk to check us in. When he was finished he gave me my room key and told me that we are on the 7th floor.

The elevator ride felt like it was going a little too slow. When we got to the floor we immediately started looking for our rooms. 'Room 734' is what I was repeating in my head. We finally found my room. And Sasuke went to go find his room.

* * *

I went into my room to find that it was fairly big. It was not like one of those crappy hotel rooms I was used to, this one was much bigger. It had a big flat screen T.V. and a white couch that was pressed against the wall opposite of the door. The bathroom was normal sized, not anything special about it. Whoa hold that thought! They had white fuzzy robes hanging on a hook. It looked so comfortable, that I couldn't help but put it on. It was actually softer than it looks; I think it was made with cashmere.

It also had a king sized bed in the middle of room with beautiful cream colored sheets that looked so soft. Curious I swept my hand on the bed to find it was ridiculously smooth. I then jumped on the bed and I practically squealed at how comfy it was. The bed was so warm.

_Knock Knock._

To say that I was a bit mad that I would to be separated from the amazing softness that was the bed to answer the door was an understatement. When they knocked again I just groaned and got up to get it.

Once I opened it the frown on my face was gone, especially since the person knocking was Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to your room."

"I was. In fact, I did go. I'm right next door."

"Oh, cool," was my only response.

"So I see you decided to get comfortable."

"What?" I looked down to see that I was still wearing the robe and the sheets were barely covering the bed, from when I literally jumped into the bed and slid under the covers. "Oh yeah," I said rather embarrassed.

"So are keep me waiting out here, or are you gonna let me in?"

"Oh! Of course, come in!" I stepped aside to let Sasuke in.

"Nice place," Sasuke said as he looked around. When he spotted the bed, he did the same thing I did and jumped on it. I laughed and jumped on it as well, amazingly not hitting him.

"Thanks," We were both laying down looking at each other, until I decided that it was completely inappropriate and sat up.

"So…" Sasuke said while slowly sitting up.

"Oh, um so Krisyo is healing pretty nicely," as soon as I said his name Sasuke immediately put a hard face on.

"You visited him! You said you wouldn't! That guy was a creep!" He was yelling at me.

"Yeah I know, but I had to."

"Why the _hell_ would you have to?!" He stood up.

"Because I needed to hear it from him, that the only reason he fired me was because he was interested in me."

"What? Was hearing it from me not good enough?!"

"What? Of course it was! It's just that, I don't know. I just needed to hear him say that-"

"Why, because you are interested in him too?!" he was still yelling.

"No, of course I would never be interested in Krisyo beca-"

"Sakura, are you listening to yourself? You just called him Krisyo! Not Mr. Sanders or former boss, but by his name!"

"Sasuke, I know that. But I am not interested in him!"

"Oh yeah? And why should I believe you?"

"Because," I stood up and started to walk towards him. And I saw him getting less and less tense, more and more relaxed as I was getting closer. I was so close that if I leaned forward a bit we would be touching. Sasuke's eyes were wide surprised by the closeness, and I couldn't blame him because I surprised myself. "Because, I-" I was cut off by my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered. And I swear that I saw Sasuke looking a bit disappointed and also a bit relieved.

"Sakura?" the other voice asked.

"Uh, yes this is she. Who is this?"

"It's Karin."

"Oh, Karin! What do you need?" Once I said her name Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh well, I was wondering if you guys were at the hotel yet?"

"Yea we are we just arrived actually."

"Oh, can you into Sasuke's room and pass the phone to him. I need to talk to him, and he has his phone off."

"Oh sure, he's here actually."

"What?!" she yelled. "In the same room as you?!"

"Um, yea but um… I mean we were just talking... he does have his own room," I said regretting it slip from my mouth. I then hear her huff in annoyance.

"Just… just pass it to him," she said rather angrily, but quietly. And I did what I was told I handed the phone to Sasuke. And Sasuke took it from my hands, our fingers brushing against each other faintly.

"Karin, what do you want?" And then Sasuke left to his room with my phone in is hand pressed up to his ear.

I wasn't sure what I was going to tell Sasuke before Karin called me. 'Because I think he is a creep and he deserved to get punched'…. 'Because I didn't want him to sue Sasuke'… and then it hit me. I realized that the reason why I wasn't interested in Krisyo, and why I was able to call him by his first name. I felt absolutely nothing for him that it didn't really matter to me, what I called him. And also…

Because I'm in love with my boss.

* * *

**Author's Note: Just to let you guys know there will be a part 2 to this because it was getting too long. And feel free to ask me any questions you guys might have. In the last chapter I put in the author's note that I will take request for my next story of the couple of your choice, I have not received any thing as of yet. So, pleeeeaaase feel free to tell me. And also please review! **


	12. The Realization Pt 2

**Author's Note: Man, I really need to update this more frequently. Oh well, I can't just tell my school to stop filling most of my time and quit my job. Btw italics are flashbacks thanks. So anyways, here's chapter 12.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Realization Pt. 2**

**Sasuke's POV:**

I just finished getting ready for the big event. I am wearing just an expensive tuxedo, nothing that no other man will be wearing there. I checked the time and noticed that it was 6:25 p.m. and should probably go get Sakura, so we can leave.

Speaking of Sakura I forgot to give her phone back after Karin called to talk about some meeting with my dad.

I got out of room, making sure I locked it and took the key, and knocked on Sakura's door.

"Just a minute!" I heard her yell from inside, and I smirked a bit at how flustered she sounded. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal a very beautiful sight.

"Wow," Sakura was wearing a very elegant black dress, diamond earrings, green laces platform shoes, she had her hair up in a messy yet neat bun, and her make-up was different. Instead of having just regular lip gloss on, she had pink lipstick (which made her smile stand out), and she had smoky eye make-up with a thin layer of black eyeliner on her lid and mascara.

"Wow yourself," her smile increased.

"Oh, here's your phone," I said handing her the phone, which she gladly took.

"Thank you, so you ready to go to this thing or what?"

"Yea, let's go."

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

The country club party thing was so boring! I mean seriously, all we did was talk to random men there (well they were random to me, seeing as how I don't know them). They kept on saying the same things too.

'_Well if it isn't Sasuke'_

'_Sasuke, you came this time'_

'_Where's Itachi?'_

'_Well, who's this lovely lady?'_

'_Sasuke, I didn't know you had such a beauty for a girlfriend'_

Some of them were pretty creepy. I could tell that Sasuke wasn't very comfortable answering all of those questions, but I mean who could blame him.

'_Nice to see you too'_

'_I did come this time, yes'_

'_Itachi is at home, hopefully keeping the business just like I left it'_

'_This is Sakura, she's my…date'_

'_Well, what can I say; she sure is something isn't she?'_

I was so shocked by the things that he was saying; he didn't even say that I was just his assistant.

'_Sasuke, why did you tell them that I was your girlfriend?' I asked him once she weren't so close to people that they wouldn't be able to hear us._

'_Because, think of what people might say if they knew you were just my assistant. Rich people like them, are not very nice. They will make things up and make the whole cooperation look bad. You get it'_

'_Yeah I guess so'_

I'm still confused about the whole thing, so I did what any other girl would do. Call their best friend for advice.

"Hello?" Ino asked once she answered her phone.

"Ino, I'm confused."

"What about?"

"Well when we were at the country club, people assumed that Sasuke and I were dating."

"Uh- huh," Ino said telling me to continue.

"And he didn't deny it, said it was because they might make something up and make the business look bad."

"Hmm, well I'm not really sure about that. I mean it seems rational. I don't know, maybe Sasuke used you to gain prestige," Ino said matter-of-factly.

"What does me being with him, gain prestige?" I asked genuinely confused.

"Because, it's always good when someone shows up with a good looking date."

"No! Sasuke wouldn't use me like that! Would he?"

"I don't know, I mean it's just a guess though."

"Thanks Ino, I have to go now bye."

"Wait Saku-" I hung up before she could finish. Her words still lingering in my mind.

'_maybe Sasuke used you to gain prestige'_

I need to think. Would Sasuke use me, just for the good of the business?

'_you are definitely better looking than the girls Itachi brings with him'_

No, Sasuke wouldn't!

'_I made sure that I will always be better than Itachi. No matter what it is, whether it's something like how much paperwork I get done, to showing up with a better looking girl than he does'_

Sasuke.

He did use me!

And I was stupid enough to believe it!

He told me from the beginning too!

Why?

Why do I have to love someone, who's just so… so… so heartless?

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

I was already out of my tux and just wearing my boxers when I heard a knock on my door. Who the hell would be knocking at my door at midnight? I opened the door to see Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, what brings you here? At my room? In the middle of the night?" I smirked.

"Were you using me?" Sakura almost stated, her voice sounded really dry. And then I noticed that her eyes were red and puffy, as if she'd been crying.

"Sakura are you o-"

"Answer the question!" she interrupted. Question? What question? _'Were you using me?'_ Then my eyes widened at what she asked me. "You were weren't you?"

"I-I…" my mouth is open, but no words would come out. I don't know what to say.

"I knew it."

"You know what? You can forget about me being your assistant, because I quit!" she turned around about to leave when I reached for her and to stop her.

"Sakura wait!"

"For what?!" she looked at me, her eyes filled with anger and sadness.

"I would never use you," I admitted. "I mean, to be honest, that's what I intended to do at first. But, then I thought about how it might ruin our relationship. And I… our friendship means a whole lot more to me than the business."

Sakura took a deep breath, probably trying to calm herself down. She hiccupped a couple of times.

"How do I know that you are telling the truth?"

"Because I-I…"

"Because you what?" she asked impatiently.

"Because I promised that I would always be completely honest with you, and when I make promises to people, I keep them," I said determinedly. I saw her relax at this and give a sad smile.

"I'm sorry..." sniff, "you're right…" sniff, "I just…" and she didn't get to finish her sentenced, because she just broke down and started crying. It felt like a reflex to pull her into a hug and close the door. She hugged back almost instantly as well.

We spent about 5-10 good minutes embracing, with her sobbing into my shoulder and me rubbing small circles on her back, before she finally pulled away.

"Thanks," she muttered wiping her cheeks.

"You're welcome," she looked down at her shoes, and even in the dark I could still see her blush, "So…" she looked up, "Does this mean that you're still my assistant?" I hoped.

"Only if you still want me to be after what just happened," she smiled softly.

"Definitely," her smile grew bigger, and I smiled with her.

After about a minute or so, she went back to her room.

And then I realized three things.

1. I was half naked the whole she was talking to me

2. I have a huge black smudge on my shoulder from when Sakura was crying and her make-up got on me

& 3. I fell in love with my assistant, who likes me just as a friend.

FUCK!

* * *

**Author's Note: Omg, finally finished. Anyways tell me your thoughts on this chapter. And feel free to request me something; I will try my best to do them. Thank You for Reading!**


	13. A Huge Opportunity

**Author's Note: So um… I have no idea what to put here…. Enjoy?**

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Huge Opportunity**

**Sasuke's POV:**

Yesterday Sakura and I got back from the whole party thing, and we haven't mentioned the whole hug thing at all or her breaking down crying in my arms. And if I'm being honest, I don't know if I want to talk about it. Who knows what I might say to her?

Anyways, today I have a meeting with my dad, Itachi, and some other family members that own an Uchiha cooperation. I have no idea what it is about, but apparently it is pretty important if they have everyone there.

I enter the conference room, and everyone turns their heads and looks at me.

"Sasuke, glad you could make it. Come in," my father says casually.

"What's this about?" I asked curiously.

"It's about you, little brother," Itachi mentions.

"What about me?"

"Well, these past few months we've seen you grow up so much. You've been getting work done ahead of schedule and even have time left over!" one my uncles congratulated.

"So, we have been discussing this for a long time… And I think it's about time you owned the business by yourself," my dad explained with a proud smile on his face.

"What?! Seriously?! Oh my god, thank you!" I cheered.

"Yes, Sasuke, you will own the Uchiha cooperation in Sunagakure," the smile left my face after that.

"What?"

"You will get new employees, a huge office, and everything!"

"That's the only one? The one in Sunagakure?"

"Yes, is something wrong?"

"No nothing," I automatically started thinking about Sakura.

"Okay, so… what do you say, son?" my dad says, and man is it good to hear him saying that…but…

"I'm going to have to think about it," everyone just looked at me with wide eyes.

"But, Sasuke isn't this your dream?" Itachi asks.

"Well, yea, but now… I think I have a new dream as well."

"Sasuke what are you going on about?" my dad snapped.

"Well, I mean I-"

"This is a big decision dad, I think he deserves some thinking time," Itachi said.

"Oh alright, you have until tomorrow. Everyone dismissed," my father ends the meeting with that.

* * *

About an hour passes, I'm in my office, and I still have no clue as to what I'm going to do.

_Knock Knock_

Before I can answer, the door opens.

"Hey, Sasuke can we talk?" Itachi asks.

"I'm kind of busy here."

"With what? You finished everything yesterday with Sakura."

"Okay, what do you want?" I put my head in my hands to try to soothe my headache.

"You like Sakura don't you?" My head snaps back up. "I'll take that as a yes. Have you told her?"

"Told her what?"

"That you have feelings for her."

"What are you on? I do not have feelings for her."

"Sasuke, I'm your brother. I've known you for, what, 23 years now. I'd like to think that I know when you like someone," I sighed at how true it was.

"Okay, yes I love her, what of it?"

"You love her?"

"What?"

"You just said that you loved her."

"What? No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Well, whatever you said, you need to tell her and see what she says. And afterwards, make your decision about the cooperation. And whatever decision you make, please know that I will always have your back."

"Thank you, Itachi." I smiled.

"For what?"

"For the advice, I really needed it."

"And…?"

"And? And what?" I asked impatiently.

"And for hiring her as your assistant," he said with a look on his face as if it was obvious and I just sighed.

"Thanks, Itachi, for being some kind of psychic and knowing that it will be good if you hire Sakura."

"No problem, bro," and with that he left to his office and I took my jacket and my keys and left the building. **(A/N: Am I the only who thinks of Elvis in that line? Yes? No? Okay?)**

* * *

I got to my car and drove to Sakura's house since I gave her the day off.

I arrived at her house a few minutes later and see her car parked outside her house. I run up to the door and knock.

No answer.

I knock again.

No answer.

"Sakura, are you in there? It's me Sasuke," I said while knocking again.

"Sasuke?" a familiar female voice said from behind me and I turned around to see Sakura in casual wear.

"Sakura? Why aren't you in your house?"

"I went to the grocery store," she said lifting up a bag of groceries.

"Then why is your car here?"

"Oh well, you see… I was going to drive but then… there was this bee in the car and um… you know what that's not important. What did you come all the way over here for?" She asked changing the subject.

"Well, I need to tell you something."

"Shoot."

"Well, can we this inside?"

"Oh, of course," she opened the door with her keys and I followed her in the living room. Come to think of it I have never been inside her house before. It's nice. She put her groceries in the kitchen before coming back in the living and sitting down on the couch. She patted the seat next to her gesturing for me to sit down, which I do.

"Okay," I said unsure of how to start. "It's about the company. You remember how there was a meeting today?" she nodded. "Well, it was about me."

"Good things?" She said lifting her eyebrows

"Yes, good things," she smiled. "Well, my dad told me that since I've been doing so well these past couple of months… I should own a cooperation myself."

"Oh, Sasuke, that's great! Congratulations!" She smiled big and put hugged me.

"Yeah it is, but," I said getting out of the hug.

"But? But what? Isn't it your dream to own the Uchiha cooperation?" Sakura asked looking at me, with her hands on my shoulders.

"The building that they offered me is in Sunagakure," her grip on my shoulders loosened and her facial expression got sad instantly. She then let her hands fall off of my shoulders.

"Oh," she said quietly. "Are you going to do it?"

"I don't know yet? That's why I came to you about it."

"Well, this is a huge opportunity for you Sasuke."

"What do you think? Should I take it or leave it?"

"Well, I think that it will be a really good choice for you, business wise."

"But, what do you think personally?"

"Personally, I don't think you should take it." She says looking straight into my eyes.

"Thank you, Sakura, for the input," I stood up.

"Wait," she says standing up as well. "Is that all you were going to me?"

"Well, no. But, I still need to figure out, what it is first," she nodded.

"Okay," I turn around and walk to the door. "Oh and Sasuke?" I turn back around to look at her. "When you make your decision, I'll still be here by your side."

"Okay, thank you."

* * *

I go back to work and go up to Itachi's office. I don't even bother knocking before I open the door.

"Sasuke, you're back! Did you tell her?"

"Well I told her something," I said sheepishly.

"You chickened out, didn't you?" He ran his hand over his face and I just shrugged. "Ugh, okay. Well, have you made your decision?"

"Yeah, I think I have."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading guys, tell me what you think. Oh and that thing about the bee being in the car it actually happened to me and I just left it there in the middle of the drive way with the keys in the ignition. Please Review! **


	14. The Decision

**Author's Note: Hey guys, how long has it been since I've updated? Idk, anyways I'm back. I need to get my laptop fixed the stupid fan things don't work anymore, so when it gets over heated it shuts off. Anyways here's chapter 14.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Decision**

**Sasuke's POV:**

"Are you sure about this?" Itachi asked as we were heading towards the meeting room, where our father and other relatives are awaiting the decision.

"Positive," I respond.

"Ok, let's just hope father will support this," and with that we made our way inside the room and all eyes immediately fell on us.

"Sasuke," my father says. "Have you made your decision yet?"

"Yes, I have and I've talked to Itachi about it. And both of us agreed that this will be best for the business."

"Well go on then."

**Sakura's POV:**

* * *

They've been in that meeting for an hour now and Sasuke didn't tell me what he was going to do. I have no idea if he's going to take it or not. If he takes it then he will live out his dream and make his father proud, but I won't be able to Sasuke as frequently. If he doesn't take it then I will be able to see him every day, but then he will still have to share the business with his brother.

I am a horrible person. I just want him to stay for my own selfish reasons. I should want him to be happy even if he's somewhere else. It's not I won't be able to see him at all. But, I still can't help the pain I feel in my chest at the thought of him leaving.

I guess that's what happens when you fall in love with your friend who also happens to be your boss.

I was brought of my thoughts when I heard the door open and Sasuke's father came out with another man.

"I guess we are going to have to move Sasuke's things out of his office and put it into his new one," the man said.

"I suppose. Sasuke and Itachi should be able to do it just fine," said Fugaku. And they walked away, after them a few other people left the room and I went upstairs to the roof.

I remember the first time I had been up here. It was with Sasuke and we were all done with our work and he decided to show me the roof.

'_The roof' I asked Sasuke as we stood by the door that led to the roof. 'That's you wanted to show me?' he nodded._

'_Yes, the roof,' he opened the door and held it open for me. I walked outside and my breath got caught in my breath._

'_Wow,' I gaped._

'_Beautiful isn't it?' I nodded. 'I come here sometimes when I need to clear my head.'_

'_You can the whole city from here,' he chuckled at my comment._

'_Not all of it, but for the most part yes,' I could sense his eyes on me, so turned and sure enough he was looking right at me with a slight smile on his face, and I couldn't help but smile back._

The memory played in the back of my mind and a stray tear fell onto my cheek. I guess it really happening now. Sasuke chose to follow his dream and is moving to Sunagakure.

"Sasuke's leaving," I whispered to myself, and after I had said that I could no longer stop the tears that threatened to escape earlier. I was sobbing to myself as I realized that I could no longer be with Sasuke all the time. I didn't think it would affect me as much as it is.

After trying and trying and trying, I still fell in love with Sasuke and that's why it hurt so much.

After I had stopped crying I left to go back to Sasuke's office. When I arrived I noticed that hardly any of Sasuke's things were in here. I wonder how long I had been crying.

"Sakura?" an achingly familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around and was met with Sasuke's wonderful eyes.

"Sasuke," I said back. His eyes were full of concern and worry.

"Are you okay?" he asked going closer to me.

"Yea, why?"

"You've been crying haven't you? Why?"

"Oh that, I just…. Um poked myself in the eye on accident," I lied.

"Okay, so why are both of your eyes red and puffy?" he said not believing me.

"Because… I had poked my left eye and it started to water… and my right eye is very empathetic so it started to water as well," I lied again.

"Oh really?" he said still not believing me.

"So, how was the meeting?" I said changing the subject. Knowing what I was doing, Sasuke answered it anyways.

"It was alright," he answered vaguely.

"So, you're taking the offer in Sunagakure?"

"Why? You're not going to miss me are you?" he teased.

"Yea, actually I will," his smirk was replaced by a genuine smile.

"Well, then it's a good thing I'm not going," It took me a little while for those words to process in my head. And when they did, my face instantly brightened up and practically threw myself at him and hugged him tightly. He hugged back and I melted in the warmth of his embrace.

"You're not moving!" I said after I let him go, his hands still on my hips and mine on his shoulders. "What happened then?"

"Well, let's see."

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

'_Well, go on then.'_

'_I want to stay here in Konoha, and Itachi has agreed that he will take the one in Sunagakure,' my father's face was scrunched up as he thought about this arrangement._

'_I love it!' one of my uncles said and everyone else agreed except for my dad, who kept a hard face on. He took a deep breath._

'_Is that really what you want Sasuke?'_

'_Yes, more than anything,' I said honestly._

'_And you, Itachi, are okay with this?'_

'_Of course,' he chirped back happily._

'_Well then I guess it is official. Sasuke will take over the cooperation here in Konoha, and Itachi will have the one in Sunagakure.'_

"Oh, Sasuke I'm so happy," Sakura said hugging me again.

"That's not all," I said once we separated again.

"Oh, go on."

"Well, I realized that the reason that I was doing so much better than before, was because I had you by my side to help me with everything. So I talked to my father about it, and he agreed that I should make you my partner," her smile grew wider. "So, what do you say? Do you want to become my partner?"

"Yes, of course I will," and this time I hugged her. "So, does this mean I get a raise?" she said while her head was still in the crook of my neck and chuckled.

"Yes, consider it as a promotion."

"I'm glad that you're not moving."

"Me too," and we stayed like that just hugging each other until we both decided that we were hungry and had to eat in order to live.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, I think that there will be one more chapter after this and then an epilogue, but I might end up extending it a little if the next chapter doesn't go the way I plan. Anyways please review, and feel free to ask me any questions you may have.**


	15. Feelings

**Author's Note: Wow, coming close to the end here. Anyways I'm not sure what to put here so… enjoy. Here's chapter 15.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Feelings**

**Sakura's POV:**

It's been two months since my promotion, and I have got to say that the business is doing very well. Sasuke moved into Itachi's old office and I got his. It sure is nice to have my own office, but I'm hardly in there I usually just do my work with Sasuke in his office. His new office has much more room and we still get to hang out when we both have the day off.

Today Sasuke was running a bit late, so I opened up for him. Because I'm his partner now, I'm able to open and close without Sasuke. So, if Sasuke can't come to work I have to do everything, but I don't mind especially since he's hardly ever gone. He's only gone if there is a meeting in a different town. Though sometimes he does bring me to the meetings because he says that 'you are my partner, thus you need to know what I know' or something like that.

Over these few months, Sasuke and I have a lot more free time, so we would end up going to go hang out with Naruto and Ino. Sometimes it would just be us two, and it is really fun hanging out with just Sasuke and no one else harassing us, like Ino and Naruto. My feelings have even gotten stronger for Sasuke, if that's even possible.

Right now Sasuke and I are in his office finishing up on some budget reports. Sasuke had a suit and tie on, but has taken off his jacket because it was getting a little too hot in here. He also has his sleeves rolled to his elbows, and you are able to see his big biceps through the fabric.

"And done!" Sasuke said while putting his pen down.

"Finally! So what now?"

"How about we have everyone leave early and then you and I can go get some dinner? You're hungry right?"

"Yes and I'm starving."

"Good I'll call Karin and tell her to inform everyone that they are free to leave to their homes," he picked up his phone and started dialing the numbers to reach Karin. "Karin… yea listen, I need you to go ahead and tell everyone that we are going to have them leave early today… okay that's great… thank you goodbye."

"So I'm guessing she'll be taking care of everything," it was more of a statement than a question and he nodded. "So where are we going out to eat?"

"How about… Mr. Sushi's?"

"Yea sure it's been a while since I've last been there," I agreed and we started to go downstairs. When we made it into the lobby, we noticed that many people were already outside getting into their cars. We managed to get through the swarm of people and into Sasuke's car.

We made it to Mr. Sushi's restaurant and it appears that Sasuke had called to make a reservation for the two of us already. Weird. When we were done ordering everything and the waitress had gone off somewhere, I decided to start a conversation.

"So you had this all planned out didn't you?" he raised his eyebrow and my question.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come one, you made it seem like you just thought of Mr. Sushi's for dinner, but you already had a reservation for two. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Since when did you get so observant?" he said changing the subject.

"Since I started hanging out with you, and don't try to change the subject," I warned.

"Alright, remember a few months ago when I had to make that huge decision about staying here or going to Sunagakure?" I nod. "Well, I have been thinking and well-"

"Wait, are trying to say that you regret your decision?" I interrupt.

"What? No I-"

"I can't believe this. Did you want to bring me here to break the news so I wouldn't make a scene or something?" I try to stay calm.

"Sakura, that's not at all what I wanted to tell you. In fact, I'm happy about my decision to stay here. I just wanted to talk about… you know what it's not important. I'm sorry I-"

"No I'm sorry," I say before he can finish his sentence. "I just always think that the only reason you stayed here was because I practically told you to. I felt like I was the reason you are not in Sunagakure, and that you are realizing that I kept you from your dream," I say calmly and honestly.

"Sakura, you are not keeping me from my dream, if anything you are leading me towards it," I give him a sad smile. "Look, I stayed here in Konoha because I wanted to, and so what if you are part of the reason I stayed? I trust you and I honestly don't know what I would have done without you by my side," he finished and my smile is genuine and no longer has a sad tint, but full with happiness.

"Thank you Sasuke. I really needed to hear that."

"Glad to say it."

When we finished we headed back to the Uchiha building to get my car, and I went over to my house and he went to his own.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

I arrived at my house and really all I want to do is just go to sleep tomorrow is Sunday and the Uchiha cooperation is going to be closed. I'm so exhausted; this was not how I wanted to end my day.

I open the door, hang my jacket, and put my keys in a bowl. I take a deep sigh and then-

"So how'd it go?" a mysterious voice asks.

"FUCK!" I turn on the lights to see Naruto on my couch. "What the fuck Naruto?! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I go to sit down next to him and try to relax myself. "You scared the shit out of me."

"So how'd it go?" he repeats.

"What are you talking about?"

"The date at Mr. Sushi's, you know the one where you were supposed to tell Sakura how you felt about her!"

"Oh that."

"Yes that."

"Let's just say that it didn't quite go the way I wanted it to."

"You chickened out didn't you?"

"No, I didn't. I was going to tell her, but then she thought I was going to say that I regret my decision about staying," I take a deep breath. "Then she started freaking out, because she thought that she was keeping me from my dream or something. So I decided that maybe it wasn't the greatest time to tell her."

"Are you kidding me?! That is the perfect time to tell her! Go over to her house right now and tell her how you feel!"

"I don't know about that," I say unsurely.

"Oh come on, I know that she feels the same about you, so just tell her!"

"Wait how do you know that she feels the same?"

"Oh come on, Sasuke! Are you really that blind? Every time that you two are together, she immediately smiles so brightly that it can light up the whole room. And whenever you two look at each other, both of you just stare at each other with like heart eyes. It's so cute, it's sickening!"

"I guess you're right," I agree thinking about how we would just stare at each other.

"Exactly, so go over there and spill your heart out for the girl," he says pushing me up and out the door.

"Okay, and Naruto one more thing."

"What's up bud?"

"How'd you get into my house, I kept it locked?" I ask so next time I be a little more careful about my locks.

"You gave me spare key remember?" he says holding up the key and I try to remember when I gave it to him. "Listen, don't worry about the key and go tell her!" he says pushing me out of my own house and locking the door. And then I remember something very important.

"Naruto! I need my keys!" I hear some noises coming from inside my house and then Naruto opens the door quickly, throws my keys at me, and then shuts my door again.

"Now go!" I chuckle at my friend and do as he says.

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

When I arrive at my house, I go immediately to my bed and just let all the sheets and pillows slump around me. I was about to go to the bathroom to take my make up off when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answer without looking at the caller ID.

"Sakura, it's Ino!"

"Ino, hey! How are you?"

"I'm good, so did you tell a certain little someone about your feelings yet?"

"Um…-"

"Sakura! When are you planning on telling him?"

"I don't know, I mean I just promoted, and if he doesn't feel the same way then it might jeopardize my job."

"Trust me when I say this Sakura, he feels the same way you do."

"How can you be so sure?"

"How can I not? It's so obvious you two like each other it's painful to watch."

"It's true," a more masculine voice said.

"Shikamaru? Is that you?" I ask very confused.

"Yes, now I haven't spent nearly as much time with the both you guys as Ino has, but I can tell that he likes you," he says with a serious tone.

"You see Sakura! Even Shikamaru sees it! That's got to tell you something!" Ino scolds.

"Alright, I guess it's about time I get things out of my chest," I agree.

"Finally!" Ino breaths dramatically.

"I hate you guys."

"Love you too, bye!" she hangs up.

Well I guess I'm really doing this. It can wait till' tomorrow right? Right, I'll just sleep on it so I can figure out what I'm going to say. I should probably get to bed now, but it seems that fate has other plans for me.

I hear a knock at my front door and I open it to see Sasuke standing there, still wearing what he had before. I look down to see that I'm wearing red pajamas and white fuzzy slippers.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" I ask looking back up.

"Can I come in?" he asks instead of responding my question.

"Of course," I step aside and open the door wider so he could come in. He comes in and takes a seat on my couch and I follow after I close the door. "What's this about?"

"Well, in the restaurant when I was talking to you, I didn't really get to tell you what I was meaning to before."

"Oh ok, go ahead."

"Well, so before I made up my mind to stay here, I visited you, remember?" I nod. "Well I didn't tell you what was all on my mind that day," he takes in a shaky breath. "I had a lot on my mind that day. Like, this could be my one chance to make my dad proud. Or, I can't leave everyone behind. What will Naruto think? What about Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin, and others? What about Sakura?" My eyes widen when he says my name like that, so happy yet a little sad.

"What will Sakura do when I leave?" he continues. "Will she promoted or fired? Will she miss me? Will she go back to her old job with that creep?" his fists clench a little. I notice and I grab hold of his hand. He relaxes at my touch and gives my hand a little squeeze. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. Everything that would come into my mind would somehow find its way back to you…" He looks me straight into my eyes. "Not until a couple months ago, did I realize the reason why you would always be on my mind."

I didn't let him finish. I know now that Ino and Naruto have been right all along. He does have feelings for me. That realization and the things he was saying, I couldn't help myself. I just smacked my lips on his and he was surprised at first, but is now kissing me back. It felt magical, the way our lips fit perfectly against each other. He swiped his tongue across my bottom lip, and I parted my lips slightly to give him tongue entrance into my mouth.

"I love you," I said after we separated. I was a little out of breath and I had this goofy smile on my face, but I couldn't care less.

"I love you too," Sasuke responded. And he had a smile on his face, not a smirk but a real smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay, happy ending for this chapter. Anyways this is the last chapter before the epilogue. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I think I will start working on a story for KibaIno All The Way. Thank you for reading I will try to post the epilogue soon!**


	16. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to write this. I failed my physics test… got a 67.5%... yup. I have to retake that. Italics are flashbacks. Anyways here's the epilogue finally.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Normal POV:**

Sasuke has been in his office trying to finish his work before he goes home to celebrate Christmas Eve. He finally finished when…

"Sweetie!" the door busted open.

"Sakura, just the person I wanted to see," she came fully into the room and gave him a short sweet kiss on the lips and Sasuke wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"Ew! Gross!" a little boy and girl squealed behind them. And they broke off the kiss.

"Itachi! Mitski! What are you two doing here?" Sasuke asked, unwrapping his arms and kneeling down in front of the two kids and running his hands through his son's hair that equally resembled his own.

"Dad!" Itachi squirmed away from his father's hand.

"Sorry sweetheart, he really wanted to come." Sakura informed her husband.

"Alright then, what are _you_ doing here?" Sasuke asked directing the question at the little brunette girl with big blue eyes, known as Mitski.

"Naruto and Hinata are out on a little date and I offered to take care of her," Sakura said while pinching one of Mitski's cheeks and Mitski smiled and turned her head away. The way she got so shy was very cute and very Hinata-like.

"Ok, let's go home then. I got done with all my work early and now we can go."

"Yay!" both of the kids celebrated and ran out of the office. The happy couple both smiled at each other and shared one more kiss before heading towards the elevator to the now giggling children.

* * *

"Home sweet home," Sasuke said coming into the house and Itachi and Mitski running around him to get into the home.

"Yes it is," Sakura said while putting one hand on her husband's chest and the other intertwining it with his. Sasuke smiled at the gesture and leaned down to kiss her again.

"Ew!" a voice that was not one of the kid's voice said from behind them said.

"Itachi, you're here!" Sasuke said walking to hug his brother.

"Of course I'm here. You didn't think that I would spend Christmas Eve without my favorite nephew did you?"

"Uncle!" Itachi said running to his uncle's arm, which carried him up and captivated him in a bear hug.

"Oh, and if it isn't little Mitski! Come here you little cutie!" Itachi said picking her up with his free arm, so he's carrying Itachi in his right arm and Mitski on his left.

"How cute! Two Itachi's and Mitski, I have to take a picture!" Sakura said going to get her camera to take a picture. Meanwhile Sasuke shook his head, not at his wife but the fact that his son was named after his own brother.

_Sasuke was lying on his large couch with his beautiful wife in his arms rubbing her gradually growing belly. _

"_What are you guys planning on naming him?" Itachi asked from across the room and sat down in the arm chair in front of them._

"_I'm not sure yet," Sakura responds._

"_You should name it Itachi," he says with a big smile._

"_We are not naming him after you!" Sasuke yelled back._

"_And plus how are you so sure, it's going to be a boy?" Sakura asked._

"_Oh it's going to be a boy. And I think naming him after me is the least you can do." Itachi said nonchalantly._

"_What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked._

"_Well it is because of me that you guys are together. I mean if it weren't for me Sasuke would be all alone in his old office and dying alone."_

"_Yes, okay, you are indeed the best matchmaker, but I don't know I think it might be a girl," Sakura states. _

"_But it's not going to be, it's a boy and it will be named Itachi," Itachi says it matter-of-factly._

"_Over my dead body!" Sasuke rebuttals. _

He smiles at the memories and Sakura takes the picture.

"Oh memories," Sakura cooed.

"I was thinking the exact same thing," Sasuke says looking into Sakura's eyes and they kept their gaze until Itachi had cleared his throat loudly and put both of the kids down. The couple smiled and both sat down next to each other, Sakura rubbing her stomach in smooth circles.

"Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas!" Naruto yelled happily coming into the house without knocking, wearing a Santa suit.

"Daddy!" Mitski yelled and ran up to her dad who happily picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"How's my favorite little girl?" he asked tickling her.

"Daddy stop it, it tickles," she giggled. Hinata smiled at her husband and her little girl. They all settled down on a different couch and everyone started chatting happily.

"Hey! You guys didn't start celebrating without me did you?" Ino asked cheekily and widened her arms when she heard Sakura gasp.

"Ino! You're here!" she ran up to her best friend's arms and hugged her tightly. "I thought you weren't going to make it!"

"And miss out on Christmas! No way!"

"Okay calm down girls," Shikamaru said calmly holding a baby girl in his arms that has Ino's blonde hair and her blue eyes.

"Oh cheer up honey!" Ino said cupping his cheek with the hand that showed her beautiful ring.

Everyone was chatting away having a great time. Sasuke and Sakura had a 6 year old boy named Itachi (and are having one on the way). Hinata and Naruto had a 5 year old girl named Mitski. Ino and Shikamaru had a newborn baby girl named Mitako. Everything was perfect.

And to think, if Itachi hadn't hired Sakura as Sasuke's assistant, none of would have happened. Naruto probably would have ended up with Sakura, leaving Hinata with some other guy. And Ino with Sasuke, leaving Shikamaru with some other girl. Man, Itachi really _is_ the best matchmaker ever.

**Author's Note: It's finally done! Well now to start with my next story for KibaIno All The Way =)**


End file.
